Elemental Benders
by xXHidanLover22Xx
Summary: Four sisters appear out of nowhere. Mysterious things seem to flow around them. Who are they? What was their past? Are the Naruto characters falling for them?*lots of pairings and own characters* If you don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1:The New Girl

"Alright."Kakashi said as he stepped forward."You're dismissed."

"Finally!"Naruto and Sakura sighed in unison.

"It wasn't that bad, losers."Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe not for you! But that tired us out to death."Naruto yelled at him.

"Kakashi-sensei!"an unknown voice yelled. They all looked behind them and saw a girl running up to them.

She had waist length, dark black hair. Her eyes were Byakugan white with small red spikes around the rim. She wore a white shirt with one sleeve cut-off. It was replaced by tape coming from under it. She also wore a slanted dark blue skirt. one side ended mid-thigh, the other just below her knees. On her back was a katana and on her right hip was a black, coiled whip.

"Yes? What is it?"he asked. She stopped in front of him, bent over panting, and handed him a message scroll. His eye quickly scanned it and snapped it shut. "Well then, welcome to squad 7."

-her P.O.V-

I turned around and faced the other three that were now my teammates. One of the boys had spiky blond hair, three scratches on each cheek, and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. The girl had mid-back florescent pink hair, and was wearing a pink and white fighting komono. The other boy had raven black hair that was defying gravity and sticking up in the back, her wore a navy blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts.

"Wait! She's our new teammate?!"the girl shouted. The raven-haired boy looked up and looked at me. The girl saw this and shot me a major death glare. Seriously, if looks could kill, I'd be dead and buried by now.

"Yes she is Sakura. So calm down."my new sensei said. Sakura, hmm? Why was that name so familiar?

"Yes! Another hot girl on the squad!"the blond squealed, jumping up and down. I blushed deeply, never being called hot before.

I laughed as Sakura hit him over the head and a huge bump appeared.

-regular P.O.V-

"So..why don't you introduce yourself?"Kakashi suggested.

"Ano..my name is Yumi Saito, I have three sisters:Usagi Himaro, Ammorie no Kaze, and Kimiko Ishiyama. I like to train and read. And, that's about all."

The raven-haired kid looked at her again.

"**Am I an alien or something to him?! He keeps looking at me!**"Yumi thought as she glared at him. His face remained blank but his eyes showed surprise.

"Well, we just got done training, so guess we'll see what you can do tomorrow."sensei said as he started walking away.

Yumi looked to the east and saw the sun setting. "Damn!"she exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?"the blond asked.

"Do any of you know if there are any inns around here? I just got back to the village and I haven't found a place to stay yet."

"No. But I know Sasuke has a whole house to himself."he said, pointing to the raven-haired kid.

"Naruto! She can't stay with Sasuke-kun!"Sakura shrieked. She was obviously a fan-girl of him.

"No. It's alright. I just find some other place." Sakura looked relieved until...,

"No. It's fine with me if you stay at my place."Sasuke said smoothly as he started to walk away.

"Oh! Really?"he nodded,"Ano..arigato Sasuke-san." Yumi said as she started to follow. Before she fell into step next to him, she was jerked back to met her face with Sakura's.

"You make any sort of move and I will personally cause you a slow and painful death."she growled.

"Haruno. let go of her. You're scaring her."Sasuke said from behind them. Sakura quickly let go. Yumi rubbed her arm that was starting to bruise from Sakura's anaconda like grip. Yumi slowly nodded and quickly ran and fell into step behind Sasuke.

"Don't let her scare you. She's not that strong. She's only telling you to back off so she doesn't have another fan-girl in her way."

"I'm not that strong either. But she's lucky I'll be holding back on my strength tomorrow."

---------

Japanese terms:

Ano-um

Arigato-Thank you

So? How's the first chapter? please review!


	2. Chapter 2:Have to heal

Hey! Chapter twoz!!!!

-----------

-the next day-

"Man! I'm so tired!"Yumi yawned.

"Why didn't you get enough sleep?"Sasuke asked, annoyed at her whining.

"Well, I don't like to point this out... but _someone_ was snoring!"

"I do not snore!"

"I would say different."she said quickly running off to the training ground.

"Why you..! Get back here!"he exclaimed as he chased after her.

"Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"she sang and giggled.

"Hey Yumi! Why ya runnin'?"Naruto yelled.

"Help me!!! Sasuke's going to rape me!!!"she yelled as she ran behind Naruto.

"What?!"Sakura yelled as fire ignited in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!"she yelled as she ran into the path of him.

"Move out of the way!"he yelled at her. He jumped over and landed behind her. He continued running and went for Yumi, who was cowering behind the hyper ninja, who, at the moment, was extremely confused.

"Wait!"Naruto shouted. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I said Sasuke snored and that's why I didn't get any sleep last night, so he got mad at me and started chasing after me."Yumi explained in a rush of words.

"But you said he was going to rape you."Naruto said, confused.

"I was joking! You're so gullible!"she said as she punched him in the arm.

"Ow!!!!"he yelled.

"Alright, students. Settle down."Kakashi-sensei said as he appeared behind them.

"For once, he's pretty much on time."Sasuke sighed.

"So he's normally early?"Yumi asked.

"Kakashi and early? I've never heard those two words in the same sentence."Sakura said.

"Oh. Okay."

'Well then, why don't we have Yumi show us what she can do."Kakashi suggested.

"What should I do?"she asked as she got into an attack stance.

"Which jutsu do you specialize in?"

"Taijutsu."she answered shortly.

"Then show me."he said as he lowered himself into an attack stance as well.

"Actually...can we go to the river? I can show you what I can do there."she explained.

"Fine."he sighed.

-three minutes later-

"Here we are."Naruto introduced.

"Good."Yumi said happily.

"Why do you need to be at the river anyway?"Sakura asked curiously.

"I have my reasons."she said simply.

"Let's begin."Kakashi said as they got into their attack stances.

"Hey, Sasuke! Want to come sit with me and watch the fight?"she asked hopefully.

"No."he answered shortly. He turned around and walked over to the bank of the river.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you."Yumi said warningly.

"Why not? I can sit where I want to."he snapped.

"Fine. But if anything happens, which I'll be sure something does, remember I warned you."

"Begin."Kakashi said. He took a step forward and disappeared.

"Pulling a Houdini on me, huh? You'll have to do better than that." She stood still and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the earth around her, looking for Kakashi's chakra energy. She opened them, having not found it.

"You're not in front of me. To the left, right."she turned around," behind, above. So.. you must be below!"she figured as she stomped on the ground. A huge boulder rose up and broke in half. In the center was Kakashi with a surprised look on his face.

'How did you know that?!"

'I have my ways." She moved her right foot to the side a little, giving her more balance, positioned her arms at her waist. Her left hand was right at her side, her right hand was out in front of her, palm facing the jonin.

'What are you doing?"he asked.

'Something."she answered shortly. All of a sudden, Kakashi was thrown back onto the ground. He looked over to Yumi and saw what had knocked him over. Wrapped around her was a line of blue liquid(obviously water). Her hands were in the same position as before.

"What the fuck did you do?!?!?!"he yelled.

"Something."she answered.

"No duh. I know that! How did you use that water?!"he yelled as he stood up."Is it some kind of jutsu?"

"No."

"What is it?!"

"Something that you can't copy with that little Sharingan of your's."

"H-how did y-you know about t-that?"

"I have my ways."

"Whatever. Now it's serious." He ran toward her again, his hands moving in a flash of hands signs. "Water Dragon jutsu!"he shouted.

"Nice try. But that jutsu is to my advantage."she smirked as the dragon consumed her. Kakashi waited a second and his eyes widened. A tower of water shot out of the river and went for him. He dodged it easily but the water followed him. It broke into multiple lines of water and went for him in different directions.

"Nice try. But you'll have to do better than that."he said as he quickly did the hand sign for the substitution jutsu. The lines hit him but a block of wood hit the ground.

"Pulling another vanishing act? Really sensei, you're getting boring."Yumi sighed sadly as she moved the water. It went toward the left side of the clearing. It went behind one of the trees and shot back toward Yumi. On the end of it was Kakashi-sensei being dragged.

"All right! You win!"he yelled.

"Yes!"she hissed. All three of the genin looked at her. "What?"she asked.

"How can you beat him by yourself when we couldn't?"Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke got up and walked over to her. "Yes Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked her up and down while circling her,"How did you that? That water thing?"he asked.

"It's a certain thing from a certain person in my clan. Unfortunately, I can not let you know too much."she said as she glared at Sasuke. "You know, you weren't even supposed to see that. If my sisters found out..."

"If we found out what?"a low voice said from behind them. They all turned to look and saw two girls standing on the other side of the clearing.

The one on the left had waist length black hair with one red strip. Her eyes were coal black that stood out on her pale skin. She wore a tight black shirt with black Capri. On her back were two katanas, criss-crossed.

The second one was different. She had waist length white hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a dark blue shirt with black Capri. Somehow, it looked like she had no weapons in her possession.

"Ammorie, Kimiko. What are you doing here?"Yumi asked.

"Usagi's back for a while and she wanted to see you."Kimiko answered.

"Why does she want to see me?"

"She had Itachi's diary and she wanted to give it to you to hide it."Ammorie answered, emotionless.

Yumi quickly ran up to them,'You guys, his brother is right there. You can't go saying you have something of his 'cuz then that means you're able to get to him. He'll torture us to get information!"

"Get information about what?"a monotone voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Sasuke standing near them.

"Nothing! Can't sisters talk without being interrupted?!"Yumi shouted at him.

"Fine. Fine."he said as he started walking away, "Freaks."he mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"You shouldn't have said that."Kimiko and Yumi said together. One second he was looking at them, the next he was on the ground twenty feet away.

"Don't ever call me that again."Ammorie warned.

"What the fuck was that?!?!?!"Sasuke yelled.

"Air."she answered shortly.

"Man! You're just as much a freak as Yumi is!"he yelled in her face.

"I would stop saying that to her if I were you."Yumi sighed.

-one minute later-

"OMG! Yumi heal him!"Kimiko shrieked.

"I'm going. I'm going."Yumi sighed as she went over to the mangled body that laid on the ground. "Damn Ammorie and her anger. I've got to hurry before he dies."

"Do you want him to die or do you really want him to live?" her inner self asked.

"_I could care less either way._" She did a few hand signs and a bag appeared next to her. She opened it and pulled out a few of its contents.

"Sakura! Get over here!"she yelled. She hurried over, tears forming in her eyes. "Hold his arms down. I need to get his leg back into the right spot. " Sakura did as she was told as Yumi got bandages ready. She moved his bone and a loud snap echoed through the clearing. She quickly unrolled the bandages and wrapped it around his leg.

"Get me the needle and thread that's in my bag Naruto!"she ordered. He quickly went over to the bag and came back with the things she wanted. She threaded the string through the needle and set to work. She went to each of his cuts and sewed them shut.

"**Now for the smaller ones."**she thought as she positioned her hands over his arms. A green colored chakra enveloped her hands. She slowly went over his arm, all the cuts healing as she passed. She did the same for his other arm and his legs. She moved to his chest and did the same. When she moved up, she sensed an evil aura being directed toward her. She knew without looking that it was Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm just healing him...unless you want him to die."Yumi said without opening her eyes.

She felt her relax,'No! No! Just keep healing him!"she said quickly as Yumi pretended to take her hands away.

After a few more minutes, she was done."Finally."she sighed.

The body next to her stirred and she saw him open his eyes.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

Ahh!! Where am I? All I see is darkness.

"_Finally!_"I heard through the black. Wait. Why was that voice familiar? I tried to open my eyes, but they seem heavy. I forced myself to move and a sharp pain shot through my leg. I opened my eyes all the way, blinking from the bright sunlight, and saw Yumi sitting next to me.

"Well, well. The ducky has awakened."she joked.

"Don't call me that."I mumbled as I tried to sit up but the pain was unbearable. A hand on my shoulder pushed me back down.

"You shouldn't move too much yet."she said calmly. I looked around as I remember what had happened.

Next to me on my left was Sakura. It seemed like she had fainted. Kakashi was nowhere in sight."Where did your sisters go?"I asked.

"To Usagi. They needed to take care of some people."

"Ne. Why is Sakura unconscious?"

"Well...I told her you were dead but she didn't even bother to see if you were breathing or if your heart was working."she answered.

'That's Haruno for you. But why did you tell her I was dead?"

"I want to mess with her a little."she giggled.

-regular P.O.V-

After a few minutes of talking, the most Sasuke had ever done to a girl, a team of medic-nins arrived.

'Take him to the emergency room immediately."one of them ordered.

"He doesn't need to go to the E.R."Yumi spoke up.

"Don't worry little girl. We'll take good care of him."

"One:I'm not a little girl. So don't call me that. Secondly:All he needs is a hospital room, rest, and a check up by a simple nurse."she said.

"Sir. You might want to come see this."one of them called the one that was talking to her. He went over and came back a few seconds later.

"Do you know how he was healed?"he asked.

"I did. End of story."she answered quickly.

"Well.. you did a very good job."

'I know. If I didn't do anything, he'd be dead by now. His leg was completely snapped, he had a bunch of deep cuts, and was losing a huge amount of blood at a very fast pace."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have my ways.'she said before walking toward Sasuke."Be careful Ducky of any fan-girls."she said before she left completely.

"Don't call me that!"he yelled.

------------------------

Japanese terms:

Ammorie-name that means love

ne-hey; used to get someone's attention

So..here's the second chapter on the second day. Anyway, all four of the sisters are me and my three friends. Also, there's going to be a new Huuyga and Nara from two of my other friends. Sorry if there are so many own characters but I work best when people I know(or me) are in it. Hence the OC's. Anyway, keep reading if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3:Sorry

Chapter threez!

------

-Saturday-

"I'm so bored!"Usagi whined.

"You're always bored. I swear, you have ADD."Yumi sighed.

"I do not have A.. Hey look! A fly!"she giggled.

"Case closed."Ammorie, Kimiko, and Yumi said all together.

**Knock Knock**

"Yumi? Can you get that?"Usagi asked.

"You're closest to the door."

"Yeah. But I don't feel like getting up. Hey! Look, another fly!"

"Lazy ass."Yumi mumbled as she got up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" The other three heard. They couldn't see the door but they heard it open. "What are you doing here?"they heard Yumi hiss.

They couldn't hear the person answered. Yumi sighed heavily,"Follow me."

They waited for her to come around the corner, and when she did someone was following her.

"Who's your boyfriend Yumi?"Ammorie asked without looking up from her book.

"I swear you have eyes all over you. Wait! He is not my boyfriend! He's just my teammate. The one you almost killed."she shouted at her.

"Took you a minute."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Maybe I should just go?"Sasuke asked.

"No it's fine. this happens a lot. Normally it's to Usagi."Kimiko explained, pointing to her.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

Kimiko pointed to a girl near her. She seemed like she was having fun watching a fly. She had elbow length black hair with gold highlights. She wore a baggy black shirt and black pants with chains all over them. Next to her was a three blade syche. Its serrated edges scaring me. She had to sharpen it for it to be that way.

-regular-

"So what do you want?"Usagi asked.

'Ano..I wanted to talk to Yumi."he said.

"Follow me.'Yumi said as she left the living room. Sasuke quickly left and followed her. They ended up in the garden with a koi pond and plants. There were herbs and flowers in different places. Above was a great night sky with the stars twinkling and the full moon.

'What is it?"Yumi asked as she knelt next to the pond.

"Ano...I wanted to apologize for what I said and thanks for healing me before I died."he said.

"Wow. What has the world come to? The infamous Sasuke Uchiha is aplogizing and thanking a freaky girl."she said.

"I said I was sorry. You don't have to make me feel guilty about it."

"I know. But it is true. I'm a freak of nature. So are my other three sisters."she said sadly.

'What do you mean?"Sasuke asked as he knelt next to her. He looked at her and saw the moonlight that was reflecting off the water shining on her face.

"**She looks pretty. Wait! What am I thinking?! I can not be falling for her when I just met her today!**"Sasuke thought.

"You like her! You like her. Just admit it and save us both the trouble."his inner self said.

"_I do not like her! i just met her and all I thought was she looked pretty_"he argued back.

"I can't tell you. You can't know about us." she answered.

"Why not?"

"If you find out, you might die. And I don't want to see anyone else die because of me."she whispered the last part as she hugged herself.

"What are you talking about? Did someone die 'cuz you told them who you were?"he asked, curious.

Yumi shook her head,"No. But I can't say who it was and what I told them."

"Alright. Well...I've said what I've needed to..so I guess I should get going."Sasuke said slowly as he got up.

"Wait, Sasuke."Yumi said quickly without looking up.

"Hai?"

"You're welcome."she said simply before, somehow, disappearing. Sasuke looked at the spot where she had just been and saw something on the ground. He moved forward and picked it up. It was a necklace. But it was the symbol that caught his eye. It was the Uchiha clan symbol with a yin-yang circle in the middle.

"**Funny. I've never seen anything like this.**"he thought as he placed it in his pocket and turned to leave.

------------------

Japanese terms:

hai-yes

ano-um

That's chapter three. Oh yeah, the sisters did find a place to stay. It's a really nice house. If you don't like the story please give ideas for future chapters, but please don't be too harsh. I'm very sensitive to judgement. If you like it, just say so and give ideas for future chapters! keep on reading!


	4. Chapter 4:Accident

Chapter Four: Accident

------

"Hey Yumi!'Naruto called as she ran up to them.

"Hey Uzamaki."she said sleepily.

"Why're you so tired Yumi?"Sakura asked. Yumi didn't answer. She was sitting against a tree, her eyes closed, and her breathing was level meaning she was asleep.

'Hey teme. Wake her up."Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Why me?"he hissed.

"Just do it." Sasuke sighed as he went over to her. He lightly shook her shoulder.

"Saito. Wake up."he hissed. The sleeping body began to stir but the eyes didn't open. "Yumi! Wake up!"he yelled in her ear. Her eyes shot open and she pushed him away. Sasuke fell to the ground with a thud and looked up at her.

"What the hell was that for Uchiha?!"she yelled.

'I was just waking you up. Sheesh!'he sighed.

"Why are you so tired?"Sakura asked again.

"My sister, Ammorie, hasn't slept for four days so she's been talking to me all night long each time."she explained.

"Doesn't sleep affect your body?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah. For me, if someone gets me mad...I don't know what'll happen. With her, if someone gets her mad, they'll be dead unless I get her to stop."

**Boom!!!!!**

"What was that?!"Naruto shouted as he tried to keep his balance on the shaking earth.

"It was either Usagi or Ammorie."Yumi said as she started running towards the location of the blast.

"Yumi! Kakashi-sensei will be coming soon. You can't leave."Sasuke said.

"Watch me!"she yelled over her shoulder before she disappeared.

-the crime scene-

As soon as Yumi landed on the ground, she saw Ammorie standing near a huge crater.

"I didn't do it!"she yelled as she held her hands up.

"The words of innocence?Yumi sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"Well..."Ammorie said slowly,"Kiba/ dog breath, kinda got me mad so I made a big boom!"

"You had sugar this morning, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Yumi sighed,"What am I going to do with you?! You can't go blowing things up just 'cuz you're annoyed! You know we have to stay on the down low so we're not found!"she yelled at her.

"Who're you hiding from?"Sakura asked as she landed near Yumi.

"No one! No one! What do you mean hiding? I never said anything about hiding."Yumi said quickly.

"What're you hiding Yumi? Come on. You can tell your teammates."Naruto pressed on.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I can't. It's something that not even the Hokage can know."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. But you might be able to find out soon."she reassured.

Naruto's face lite up as he replaced his frown with his famous fox grin,"Alright then! I can wait!"

"Okay. Now, Ammorie. Promise me you're not going to blow up anything else today."Yumi said like she was a mother talking to her three year old.

"No!"Ammorie said in a childish voice as she turned so her back was facing Yumi.

"Now you're just being difficult." Ammorie turned and stuck out her tongue. "I'll take away all your sugar for a month."

"No! I'll be good! I promise! Just don't take away the sugar!"she pleaded.

"Good. Now I'm going back to Kakashi-sensei."Yumi said before she left.

"Hey! Wait for me Yumi!"Naruto called after her.

"Yeah! Wait for us!"Sakura yelled.

"Losers."Sasuke mumbled before he left as well.

---------

Hey guys. Okay. I know this may not be the best Naruto story because of the own characters, but when you're reviewing, please don't be too harsh. I'm very sensitive to criticism. And I know I'm not the best writer in the world. I mean, come on! I'm only halfway through seventh grade. You gotta give me some credit for trying to entertain you people! Anyway...please review!


	5. Chapter 5:Ramen and jerks

Chapter 5

---------

-the next day-

(I skipped the fight with the bridge and Zabuza. It's too long and I forgot a lot of it. )

"Well, I need to turn these reports in. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."Kakashi said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah you better walk away teme!'Naruto yelled, shaking his fist.

"Try not to get hurt dobe."Sasuke called over his shoulder before he turned the corner.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!'Sakura squealed.

"I'm so not getting involved with that."Yumi said as she went the other way.

"Hey Yumi."Naruto called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go get some ramen with me?"he asked, a small blush on his face.

"I guess a little lunch wouldn't hurt." she said as she walked over to Naruto.

-with Sasuke-

"Leave me alone Sakura."Sasuke said for the thousandth time.

"Come on. You know you can't deny that you love me. Just say it Sasuke-kun, you'll feel a lot better."she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Fine."he sighed,"You know what, Sakura-chan?"Sasuke forced out.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"she asked dreamily.

"You're annyoing."he said before he vanished.

"No! Sasuke-kun!!!!"she shrieked.

-with Naruto-

"So, Yumi...How did you end up in the Leaf Village?"Naruto asked casually.

"I've always lived here. But when i was seven something happened and my sisters and I had to split up." she explained as she gulped down her second bowl.

"Wher did you stay at then? "he asked,"Man! You definitely have a big appetite!"

"Thanks. And I stayed in the Hidden Waterfall Village."

'So that's were you got that water stuff!"

"No. That's where I was able to practice and expiriment."

"Then how do you do that water thing?"Naruto asked, confused.

"Gomen. But I can't tell you. You'll probably find out sometime later but not now."she said as she stood up. She pulled some money out of her pocket and set it on the table,"Ja ne, Naruto-kun."she said before leaving.

" **What's with her and her past. She won't be specifc about things and she won't tell us about the water! What's with her?!**"Naruto thought.

-outside-

Yumi turned around the corner near her house, running, when she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch.. Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke-san."Yumi said as she stood up. She offered her hand to help him up but he ignored it.

"Whatever. Just watch where you're going next time."he said coldly.

"Jerk."Yumi mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He stopped and tensed up. He turned around to face her, his glare piercing her skin.

'What did you just call me?"he growled.

"I called you a jerk. You probably never heard of it since all you hear are your fan-girls."Yumi said calmly.

"Tsk. Whatever."he said before turning to leave.

"Chicken."she said before getting to her house.

**" She's definitely not like other girls, thinking she can insult me like that. Any other girl would've fainted or glomped me when I glared at them**."Sasuke thought as he walked into his house. **" I'll guess I'll be seeing more of who she is soon**."

----------

Japanese terms:

Teme-bastard

Hai-yes

Gomen-sorry

-san- sufix for people you're not close with or someone you just met

-kun- suffix for someone you know or like

Well here's the next chapter. Please review but don't be too harsh!


	6. Chapter 6:Lots of Arguments

Yumi-Here is chapter 6!

Usagi-Yep. More of the own characters are in here! Which means me and my sisters!

Ammorie-Usagi. Calm down before I kill you.

**Disclaimer:If she did, it'd be sooo different.**

---------

'See ya soon, onee-sama."Yumi said as she gave Usagi a hug.

"Bye Yumi-chan."she said back.

"You'll be back soon, right?"Kimiko asked with tear-filled eyes.

"I don't know if Leader-sama will let me come for another few years."she answered honestly," You know how strict the Akatsuki is."

'Yeah. I bet you're going to miss a lot of action since Ammorie is here."Yumi sighed.

"Hai. Too bad I won't be able to help cause mass destruction and wreak havoc on this unsuspecting town."

Yumi and Kimiko giggled,'Yeah, anyway. You should get going." Yumi said.

'See ya, Usagi.'Ammorie said for the first time.

'Don't get into too much trouble with the anbu or Gaara."Usagi warned.

"I won't. As long as I don't eat too much sugar."

"Well...I gotta go. Bye guys!"she said as she turned toward the gates of Konoha and walked out.

"Bye!"Yumi and Kimiko called as they waved. They waited until she was out of sight 'till they left.

'I'm gonna miss her.'Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah. You and me both, sis, you and me both."Yumi said sadly.

"Ne Yumi? Isn't that your teammate?"Ammorie asked as she pointed to a figure running down the street.

"Hey, Naruto. What's wrong?"Yumi asked as he stopped in front of her. He quickly grabbed her arm and started dragging her.

"You're late for training and Kakashi-sensei told me to get you."he said as he pulled her onto the roofs and continued dragging her.

-two minutes later-

'There you are."Kakashi said as he slowly closed his book.

"Yeah. Here I am."Yumi said softly. Her face was a little green and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Are you alright?'Sakura asked cautiously.

"I don't feel too good."she groaned.

"Naruto! Look what you did to her!"Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head.

"I'm sorry Yumi-chan! It didn't mean for you to get like that!"he cried as he held his head in his hands.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Yumi said as she struggled to her feet. She started to fall but someone caught her. She looked up and white eyes met onyx. 'What are you doing Uchiha? I said I was fine."Yumi growled as she stood up.

"Reflex."he said simply. He put Yumi's arm around his shoulders and helped support her.

"Why are you being nice Uchiha?"she asked as she looked at him suspiciously,'Who are you and what have you done with Ducky?!"she demanded.

"How many times did I say to not call me that?!"he growled.

"Oh, never mind... But really, why are you being nice?"

"I have no idea in the universe why."he said.

"Wow. You're even changing your vocabulary."Yumi said as she stared in amazement.

"Hn."Sasuke said as he helped her over to the other three. Yumi felt an evil aura choking her and knew she should get off of Sasuke soon.

"You can let go now Ducky."Yumi said loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"You're not able to stand on your own yet. Your legs aren't able to handle you yet." he pointed out. True, Yumi had to lean on Sasuke heavily so she wouldn't fall, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"No, really. I can stand now. I'm feeling better."she insisted.

"Fine." he sighed as he let go of her arm. Immediately, she fell to the ground. "Told ya."

"Whatever."Yumi mumbled as Sasuke helped her up again."But you better keep your little fan-girl from killing me or I will haunt you for life!"she whispered low enough so only Sasuke could hear her.

"Tsk. Whatever. See if I care. If you're dead, it's just one less fan-girl I need to deal with."

That earned himself a hit over the head,"You think I'm a fan-girl?! Think again baka!"Yumi shouted as she fell. This time Naruto helped her. "Arigato Naruto-kun."

"Do itashimashite."he said back.

"Anyway...Time for me to tell you the surprise."Kakashi said, breaking the argument.

-Ammorie-

"Inazuka..Take one step closer and you're dead."Ammorie said.

"I swear! You have eyes in the back of your head!"he shouted from behind her.

'If you want to keep your eyes, I suggest you stay ten feet away, hentai."she warned.

"Am not."he argued back.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Guys. P-please don't fight."Hinata pleaded.

"Sorry Hina-chan."Kiba said as he walked up to her.

"Yeah. Gomen."Ammorie said as she sat down away from them, next to Shino.

"Hey Shino?"she asked.

"Hm?"he hummed.

"Can I play with one of your bugs?"she asked in a childish voice.

"You're not going to kill it are you?"

"Iie. I'm bored and I need something to keep me occupied."

"Fine."he sighed as he handed her a spider.

"Oh. Pretty spider."she giggled as it crawled along her hands and arms.

"You are one strange girl."Shino mumbled as he watched her in amazement.

"I know!"

"Time for the surprise!"Kurenai said as she appeared near them.

-Kimiko-

"When is Asuma-sensei going to show up?!"Kimiko whined.

"Will you shut up with your whining?!"Ino shouted at her,"You're worst then Choji when he's hungry!"

"Will you keep it down?"Shikamaru yawned,"You're so troublesome."

"Us?"Kimiko asked.

"Duh."

"_Well_."she snapped. "You're just as troublesome."

"Hey! That's my line!"he argued.

"So what? I can use it."

"You know what?"

"What?!"

"You're troublesome!"he said before going back to watching the clouds.

"How's it going you guys?"Asuma said casually as he appeared.

"You're late!"Ino and Kimiko said in unison.


	7. Sorry

Sorry. This isn't another chapter. Most of you are probably happy about that. I've been trying my hardest on this story..but the only reviews I've gotten are abuse and they've been pretty harsh. I'm going to end the story here. If you want me to continue then send of review that you do. If I don't get any...this thing is gone. :'( Sorry.


	8. Chapter 7:Applications to suicide!

Hey guys. I'm not waiting for any reviews. I'm just continuing the story whether you like it or not!

-----------

-with Yumi-

"Well..what's the surprise?"Naruto asked.

"This is for all of you."Kakashi said as he dug into his sheriken pouch. He pulled out some sort of pamphlet and passed them around.

"What are these?"Sakura asked as she looked at it.

"It's the application for the chunin exams."he explained,"You need to fill them out. Then, tomorrow before 3:00, you turn them in at the academy; third floor, room 301."he said before he disappeared.

"I wonder what the chunin exams are all about."Naruto wondered.

'It's a test to see if you're able to move on to the next level of shinobi, a chunin."Sakura explained.

"Ooh. So...are you doing it, Yumi?"he asked, turning to the girl slumped on his shoulder.

"I don't know. We probably can't do it without the whole team."she answered quietly.

"Then again, we could pass as a three man team if you feel like you're not up to it."Sakura said.

'I know."she whispered back.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow."Sakura said before walking away.

"I can stand now, Naruto-kun. Thank you.'Yumi whispered.

"Oh, okay."he said as he let go of her arm. "Will you make it home?" Yumi nodded her head.

"But I need to go the same way as you, so we can walk together."she said.

"Alright!"he cheered.

-with Usagi-

"Hidan-kun!"Usagi called, her voice echoing through the Akatsuki lair.

"What the fuck do you want?!"he shouted back. He heard footsteps and saw Usagi burst into his room.

"Leader-teme wants to see you. Something about troublesome demons and girls or somein' like that."she answered. Hidan growled as he got up from his bed.

"That bastard is going to get it soon."he cursed under his breath. "See ya, Usagi."

"Love you too."she said happily.

-with Ammorie-

"What's going on here?"Kurenai asked.

"The usual."Kiba shrugged.

"Yeah."Ammorie agreed,"Kiba being a pervert to me, I catch him ten feet before he gets close to me, him bugging me, he gets annoyed, I go to Shino and play with his spiders and bugs."she listed.

"That happens all too often."Shino sighed.

"So what's the surprise?"Kiba exclaimed.

"Down, dog boy."Ammorie ordered.

"Well..."Kurenai started,"You guys are going to take place in the chunin exams."

"W-what are the c-chunin exams?"Hinata asked.

"It's a sort of test to see if you are chunin material."Kurenai explained,"It could be if you're headstrong, physically strong, or both."

"Kind of like the Third Hokage's message when we get to the tower.'Ammorie said.

"How did you know about that?!"Kurenai shouted, surprised.

"I've already reached anbu level, but I asked the Hokage to record me as a genin."she explained simply.

'Why?"Kiba asked, oblivious to why she would do something like that.

"I have my reasons that are no concern to you."she said, turning her back to him.

"Anyway.."Kurenai cut in,"Fill out these applications and turn them in at the academy tomorrow before three. It's room 301 on the third floor."she explained. "Ja ne!" Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-with Kimiko-

"I know I'm late but I have a very good reason."Asuma-sensei defended.

"Than what is it?"Ino asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes? What is it?"Kimiko asked as well, following Ino's example.

"That's for me and only me to know."he said.

"Did it have something to do with Kurenai-sensei?"Shikamaru asked.

A light, slightly noticeable blush crept up Asuma's face. 'Um...uh...er..."he stuttered.

"Case closed."he sighed before looking at the clouds.

"A-anyway,"Asuma said, straightening his posture,"You'll be taking part in the chunin exams."

"Nooo!"Shikamaru yelled.

Choji dropped his bag of potato chips and yelled,"That's suicide!!!" He looked over at the two girls and saw that they were holding onto one another when just seconds ago they were at each other's necks!

"**They took that well.**" Asuma thought sarcastically. "Well, here are the applications. Turn them in at the academy tomorrow before 3:00. It's room 301 on the third floor. Bye."he quickly said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

------------------------

Please review but don't be too harsh. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am very, very, very, very, very(continues for a while) sensitive person and I am sensitive most to judgment. Thaxs!


	9. Chapter 8:Run!

I'm back again! okay, in this chapter, I'm changing events and there's going to be out of character-ness. So don't kill me! I warned you!

--------------------------------

-with Yumi-

"I can't believe Sasuke-kun left me."Sakura sighed.

"Get over it!"Yumi yelled,"He's not going to fall for a pink-headed, big forehead fan-girl!"

Sakura tensed up a few feet behind her and Naruto. "That's the last straw."she growled,"You're going down Saito!" She started charging at her, her hands clenched into fists.

"Oh shit!"Yumi cursed as she high-tailed it past Naruto, running from the pink-headed lunatic behind her. She turned around a corner and ran into something solid. She looked up and saw a guy towering above her.

"Well, well. Looky here."he said as he crouched down to her level on the ground.

"G-gomen nasai. I should've looked where I-i was going."she apologized as she slowly stood up.

"Saito!"Sakura yelled as she came around the corner. When she saw the guy she stopped and stared.

"You know it's rude to stare."a voice said from behind the guy. They both looked behind the guy and saw an older girl. She had blond hair in four, spiky pigtails and a huge metal fan was on her back.

"Sorry."Sakura said as she looked away. Suddenly, she heard a squeak and saw that the guy had Yumi by her throat, holding her up to eye level. She looked closer at him and took in the details. He had on a weird hood that looked like it had cat ears, purple face paint, a black outfit, and something wrapped up on his back.

"L-let me go!"Yumi chocked out. She grabbed his wrist, trying to pull it away and tried to kick his stomach. He gave a chuckle at her failed attempts.

"You know..I hate little squirts like you."he said, his voice sounding oddly like a cat purring.

"Yumi! Sakura!"they heard Naruto from around the corner.

"We're sorry. We don't mean any trouble."Sakura pleaded. At that moment, Naruto came around the corner and saw them. He saw the guy holding Yumi, chocking her by her throat.

"Yumi!" he shouted as he charged at the guy.

-------------------------

Cliff-hanger! My first..I think. Sorry this chapter is short. I'm glad that I have some good reviews:)

Anyway...pretty soon you're going to find out the sister's pasts. You find out why their names are different and why they're hiding. It's going to be during the forest of death part in the chunin exams. Arigato! Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 9: Attack from Old Friends

I'm back again! okay, in this chapter, I'm changing events and there's going to be out of character-ness. So don't kill me! I warned you!

--------------------------------

-Still with Yumi-

The guy saw Naruto running toward him. He brought his hand to his side and moved his fingers.

"Ahh!!!"Naruto yelled as he was thrown to the ground by an invisible force.

"I-i wouldn't waste your chakra on him."Yumi whispered.

"How do you know about that?"he hissed in her ear.

"Y-you're Kankuro from Sunagakure, brother of the infamous Gaara no Subaku, container of the one-tailed demon."she said.

"You know what? You're annoying. I'll just finish you off and get on with my day."he said as he pulled back a fist.

'I have no part in this whatsoever."the blond girl said, turning away.

'T-temari-chan."Yumi said, her voice pleading,"Help me."

'How do you know my name?"she asked.

"Don't you remember Ammorie-neechan?"she whispered hoarsely, Kankuro's grip tightening.

"Just shut up."Kankuro said as he threw his fist forward. It collided with her jaw and her head was thrown to the side with the impact of it.

"Yumi!" Sakura shouted.

"_Yumi!_"they heard a voice coming their way. Out of the trees came two girls.

"Great."Kankuro said sarcastically,"More company."

"They're my sisters, baka."Yumi growled. Her cheek was starting to bruise and there was blood in the corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing Kankuro?"the taller, older one asked as she stepped forward. The wind picked up and the leaves swirled around them.

"A-ammorie?"Kankuro stuttered.

"I asked what you were doing? Especially to our little sister."she pressed on.

"You expect me to believe this weakling is your sister?"he scoffed. He lifted his arm and threw her onto the ground near their feet, her head hitting the ground and knocking her unconscious. "I expected more from your clan. But you lost most of your power after that little slaughter."

"Don't you dare say anything about our clan like that!"Kimiko shouted as she stepped forward.

"Why? They weren't that powerful. Why do you think they were so easily killed?" he went on, ignoring the pressure that was building up around all of them.

"Kankuro. Stop it."an unknown voice said.

All of them turned around to a tree and saw a guy hanging upside down on it. He had red hair, blue-green misty eyes, a gourd on his back, and a red kanji symbol for love on his forehead.

"G-gaara."Kankuro stuttered, trying to make it look like nothing happened,"What are you doing here?"

Gaara looked over at the body on the ground in front of Ammorie and Kimiko, his face showing no emotion. He turned back to Kankuro, a glare piercing his skin,"What were you doing to Ammorie's sister?"

"**Great. He remembers her.**"Kankuro thought nervously as he looked for an excuse.

"Answer me."he said from next to him.

"**When did he get there?!**" he shouted in his head.

"Gaara."Ammorie called.

"Hn."was his reply.

"Can I hurt him?"she asked, a murderous intent in her eyes.

"I could care less."he said simply before turning and starting to walk away.

"Yes."she hissed under her breath. She raised her fist.

Everyone in the village could hear the blood curdling scream that echoed down the streets.

-------------------------------------------

Sorry about that ending! Ammorie likes to hurt Kankuro in whatever we're talking about! Sorry about the out of character-ness but I needed it to fit the plot that's forming! Review if you like it. If you don't, don't be too harsh when telling me what's wrong.


	11. Chapter 10:Some Small Events

I'm back again! okay, in this chapter, I'm changing events and there's going to be out of character-ness. So don't kill me! I warned you!

--------------------------------

-the next day-

-with Ammorie-

"Hurry up, Ammorie!"Kiba yelled.

"I'm coming!"she yelled back.

"You better get your white-haired ass up here!"he yelled.

The next second, Ammorie was behind him,"Fast enough for you?"she whispered in his ear.

"Ammorie. Calm down."Shino sighed.

"Aw, Aburame. You're no fun."she whined. "Let's go dog breath." She turned around when she noticed he wasn't following the team. Ammorie walked back over to him and looked him in the face. "Hey, Inuzuka. You didn't piss your pants did you?"He still didn't answer and she clapped her hands in front of his face.

"Ah!"he yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Talk about delayed reaction."Shino mumbled.

"Like I was saying,"Ammorie said as she started walking,"Let's go dog breath."

"Don't call me that!"Kiba shouted as he ran up to them.

-with Kimiko-

"Come on Ino!"Kimiko called after her teammate.

"Where do you get all your energy?"Ino panted as she slumped after her.

"What are you talking about! I'm always like this!"she giggled as she skipped around the exhausted blond.

"I swear, you're just like Naruto."Shikamaru sighed as he came up behind them,"You're just as troublesome."

"Naruto."Kimiko said as she thought,"Oh, yeah. I'vemet him!"

'Where?"Choji asked.

"The ramen stand!"Kimiko squealed,"We have a lot in common you know."

"**No duh!**"all three genin thought at the same time.

-with Yumi-

"Hello Sakura-chan."Yumi greeted quietly. Sakura turned towards her and glared at her. "What!"

"Nothing."she growled before turning around and looking at Sasuke. 

"What did I do?"she asked Naruto who was standing next to her.

"I don't know."he said sarcastically,"Maybe it was the fact that you insulted her and said that Sasuke would never fall for her."

"You know it's true. Besides...she was really getting on my nerves."Yumi mumbled as she walked up to the pink-headed girl.

"Sakura?"she whispered.

"What do you want Saito!"she snapped.

Yumi flinched as Sakura spoke to her with that tone,"I-i...wanted to say s-sorry."she stuttered.

Her face softened a little but she tensed up almost immediately,"You're not doing this to get to Sasuke, are you!" she snarled.

"What!"Yumi shouted, all traces of shyness gone,"How the hell did you get that idea! There's no one in seven hells I would fall for a show-off boy who thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's the survivor of his clan!"she shouted. She looked at Sakura and saw she was pointing behind Yumi. 

"I never knew you felt that way about me, Saito. But you don't know the pain I've been through."Sasuke said from behind her.

"Shut your mouth!"she yelled at him,"Don't you go talking about that pain crap! I know your family was murdered by your brother. But half of mine was murdered in front of my eyes by him. And the other half was slaughtered beyond recognition by Orochimaru to get to my sisters and me!" Yumi quickly covered her mouth after she was done yelling.

"Like I care."Sasuke said.

"Y-you weren't s-supposed to know a-about any of that."Yumi whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you seriously going to start crying? Sheesh, you really are a crybaby."Sasuke scoffed as he turned to walk away.

"You better take that back, teme!"Naruto yelled.

Flashback:(for Yumi)

_"You're just a big crybaby that can't defend herself."one of the girls said as she punched Yumi in the face. Two other girls held her arms behind her._

_"Please. Don't!"Yumi cried._

_"Why should I, crybaby?"the girl asked as she kicked and punched the small girl in front of her. She continued to beat her until she was unconscious._

_"**What did I do to deserve this? Why am I treated this way? Why can't I just die?**" Yumi thought in her mind as she sleep in pain._

End of Flashback.

"Yumi?"Naruto asked softly as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"L-let's just get this e-exam over with."she sniffed as she wiped away the tears.

-with Usagi-

"So...How was the meeting with Pein-teme?"Usagi asked as Hidan came into his room.

"That asshole gets on my fucking nerves!"he shouted as he slammed the door.

"I'm guessing it went well."she said sarcastically. She snaked her hands to his shoulders and started massaging them. "Man, you've gotta relax more."she sighed. Her fingers worked along his shoulders, back. arms, and neck. 

"Usagi-chan...You're making me tired."he sighed.

"That's the point."she whispered. After a few minutes, he fell asleep on her lap.

"**Why does this always happen when there's this huge bed!**"Usagi thought angerly as she stayed still as to not wake him.

-----------------

So? Please review but don't be too harsh:)


	12. Chapter 11:To the Chunin Exams!

Hi. Okay...When you're reviewing, I've asked this so many times, don't be too harsh. If you don't like this then don't read it! Sheesh! If you do like it then continue reading and sending those happy reviews. Also, sorry for the wait but I was grounded from the computer for a while. plus there are soo many places I get stuck at.

-with the senseis-

"Are you sure your students are up to the exams, Kakashi?"Kurenai asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why aren't you sure? You've got the survivor of the Uchiha clan."Asuma said as he blew the smoke from his cigrette.

"Actually, I've got a new girl added on my team."Kakashi said as he pulled out his book.

"What girl?"Kurenai asked.

"She said her name is Yumi Saito and she has three sisters."he answered,"But what I don't get...is why they have different names if they're sisters."

"Funny."Asuma said,"I've got a new girl and she said pretty much the same thing. Her name's Kimiko Ishiyama and she had three sisters. She said one of them was named Yumi Saito."

"I got a girl named Ammorie no Kaze and she had a Kimiko Ishiyama and a Yumi Saito."Kurenai said.

"Who was the third sister again?"Kakashi asked.

"Usagi Himaro."Kurenai and Asuma answered at the same time. "Hey! Stop that!"they kept saying in unison.

"Do you guys practice or something?"Kakashi asked as he looked back and forth between them.

"No!"they shouted.

"Is there something going on with you two?"

A dark blush covered both their faces as they looked anywhere but atKakashi or each other.

"Nevermind."Kakashi sighed.

-with Ammorie-

"Come on Inuzuka!"Ammorie called.

"i'm coming! I'm coming!"he yelled as he ran to catch up with his team.

"O-ohayo, K-kiba-kun."Hinata stuttered.

"H-hey, Hina-chan."he panted.

"Let's go, you guys."Shino called from the academy doors. (A/N: Yes. It's the day of the Chunin Exams and they're all on their way to the academy to turn in the application things.)

"Coming!"Ammorie said.

"You know,"Kiba said to Ammorie,"I have the perfect name for you."

"And what would that be?"she asked suspiciously.

"PB."he answered shortly.

'And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Perfect Bitch. I mean, you're strong, mysterious, and have a _perfect _body."he explained.

"Hentai!"she yelled as she moved her hand forward and a gust of wind blew him over.

-with Kimiko-

"So..where are we supposed to turn these in at?"Choji asked.

"Troublesome."Shikamaru sighed.

"Asuma-sensei said room 301 on the third floor."Ino repeated.

"I'm hungry."Kimiko whined.

"Nani?! How can you be hungry?! You just ate five bowls of ramen before coming here!"Ino shouted.

"Geez. Calm down Ino."Shikamaru said.

"Whatever. I just want to get these exams over with."she sighed.

-with Yumi-

"Let's go you guys."Sasuke called from the academy doors.

"Can you wait teme!?"Naruto yelled.

"No. Now get Yumi to hurry up."

The whole walk there, Yumi had stayed back and was quiet. Well...being quiet wasn't unusual...neither was staying behind. But this was different! Every time Naruto fell back without her noticing and then suddenly spoke, she would jump or flinch. Also, whenever her asked her questions she would answer quietly or nod her head and go back to looking depressed.

"Saito, get your ass up here!"Sakura called.

"Sakura! Be nice! Can't you see she's depressed?!"Naruto yelled.

"I-it's fine Naruto. Really."she whispered and then ran up to them.

"Next time, stay with us so you don't make us wait."Sasuke sighed. Yumi lifted her head to the side enough to see him. Sasuke was frozen when he saw her eyes. "**S-she has the S-sharingan?! But that's an Uchiha trait!**"he screamed in his head.

Her gaze lowered back to the ground as she began walking to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob but froze. Her eyes rolled back a little and she began shuddering.

"Yumi?"Naruto asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah!"she screamed as she grabbed her head in her hands. She fell to the ground and curled up.

'What the hell was that for Saito?"Sasuke asked as he watched her rock back and forth.

"He's back. He's coming for us."she whispered.

"Who's back?"Naruto asked.

"Both of them. They killed my clan. They're after us. They're back. They're coming."she answered. Her body was shaking and her eyes were wide with fear and tears were on the brink of overflowing.

"Yumi!"someone called. Naruto turned and saw a girl running toward them.

"Yumi? Do you know her?"he asked.

Yumi turned her head sightly and nodded,"S-she's my sister."

"Yumi, something's wrong with this place. We can't go through with this exam."Ammorie said as she looked down on her.

"I-i know. T-they're back."

"Exactly. Now we just need to warn Kimiko."

"She's already inside. Shouldn't you have sensed her?"Yumi asked as she slowly got up.

"That's the other thing."Ammorie remembered,"I can't do that for some reason. And the vibrations are getting screwed up. It's like someone's scrambling my brain."

"M-maybe we shouldn't t-take this exam."Yumi said,"W-we can get killed."

"You didn't let that stop you those other times."Ammorie said with her hands on her hips.

"Those times were different."she whispered.

Ammorie sighed,"I guess you're right...Do you still want to take this?"

Yumi looked over her shoulder at the other three,"Even though two of them hate me, I don't wanna let down my teammates."

"That's right, Yumi-chan! And I'll help you make it through. Believe it!"Naruto shouted as he appeared next to her. As he did so, she jumped at the sudden appearance. "Sorry."he mumbled.

"Alright then. Let's do it!"Ammorie said before walking in with them.

Hi. Thank you so much for the people that are saying this is good. Many of you are probably wondering why it's rated M. One reason is the language. I don't swear out loud but I make my characters swear. Two: There might be some lovey-dovy ness later. No lemons or Yuris or Yaois. Sorry. I'm not good at Yaois.

Japanese terms:  
--

teme-bastard

Ammorie-A name that means Love

Ammorie no Kaze-means Love of the Wind. Kinda like Gaara no Subaku-Demon of the Desert.


	13. Chapter 12:Still going!

Alright! The Chunin Exams are here!! Soon, you'll find out why they are sisters but have different last names, who they're hiding from, and there's going to be an unexpected twist! Yay! Alright, then. Go on.

-with Kimiko-

"We made it!"Kimiko squealed as they came to the doors to the room.

"Chill out, Kimiko."Choji ordered.

'What?! I had 16 sugar cubes this morning."she said as she jumped up and down in place.

"Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut so we can stay alive."Ino said as she walked through the doors.

"Damn. You got Ino annoyed."Shikamaru sighed,"This is such a drag."

"Tell me about it."Choji sighed as the two of them followed the two girls.

-with Usagi-

Hidan had finally woken up and he and Usagi had gone outside for training.

"Aren't your sisters taking that Chunin Exams?" Hidan asked as he threw a kunai at Usagi.

"Yeah. They should be."she said as she dodged the weapon. All of a sudden, she froze,"Uh-oh." Her eyes suddnely had a distant look to them and her body began to shake a little.

"Usagi? What's wrong?"he asked as he walked up to her. Her shaking stopped and she looked scared.

'I've gotta get to the Konoha! My sisters are in danger."she said as she started to take off for the base.

Hidan grabbed her arm and pulled her back,"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."he said sternly.

Usagi sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of his grip,"You know how I can get really strong feelings from Ammorie or Yumi?" Hidan nodded,"Well, Yumi just had a little premonition episode thing and it was channeled into me and I was able to sense that she was in danger."she explained quickly.

"What the hell is a premontion episode?"Hidan asked.

"She's able to sense certain things with her water thing. Ammorie is able to do it somehow too."Usagi said as she hurried to the base again.

-with Ammorie-

"Where did they go?!"Ammorie growled as she looked for her team.

'Ammorie!"Shino called. She hurried over to them and saw that he was angry.

"Nani?"she asked.

"Do not leave us again."he said sternly,"We could be starting any minute and you wouldn't be with us."

"Chill out Bug Boy."she sighed,"I was with my sister. I needed to talk to her about something important."she explained.

'Fine. But don't wander off too far."

"Yeah. Yeah."Ammorie sighed as she rolled her eyes.

-with Yumi-

'Saito."Sasuke said to Yumi.

'H-hai?"she stuttered.

"Mind telling us what the hell you were talking about back there?"he ordered.

"Yes. I do mind."she snapped.

"**There she goes with those mood swings again.**"Sasuke mentally sighed,"**Why the hell is she being so secretive of her past?!**"

"Let's go you guys!"Naruto called from the doors.

'Hello you guys."Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah!"Naruto yelled as he jumped back,"Don't scare us like that Kakashi-sensei!"

"My apologizes Naruto."he chuckled. "Ah, I see Yumi and Sakura have come."

"Why did you think we wouldn't?"Sakura asked.

"Well...I thought Yumi wouldn't feel confident enough and you would probably be scared."he explained.

"**Cha! Yeah right! Like we'd be scared! We're going to kick everyone's butt!**'Sakura's inner self shouted as she did punches and kicks.

"Calm down Sakura."Naruto whined.

"Sorry."she mumbled."Well, we're here Kakashi-sensei so you don't have to worry."Sakura reassured.

"Alright. Ja ne."he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Alright! Let's go!"Naruto exclamined.

--

There's that so far. Okay. this is from my friend. Which of the sisters do you like best?

Ammorie no Kaze-

Usagi Himaro-

Yumi Saito-

or

Kimiko Ishiyama-

Send me a review with the answer and you'll see the results at the beginning of the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13: After the first part

I haven't gotten any reviews for favorite characters yet. So I'll just start the chapter.

--

-After the first part of the chunin exam-

-with Yumi-

"Man!"Naruto whined,"That thing was sooooo hard!"

"I-it wasn't that hard, N-naruto-kun."Yumi spoke up.

"You know what I just realized?"Naruto asked as he looked closely at her. "You act a lot like Hinata-chan."

"Her and I-i have been friends for a-a while."she answered quietly.

"So that's where I've seen you before."Sasuke said from ahead.

"W-what do you mean?"

"When I was little, I always saw this girl hanging around with the Hyuuga. Back then I had a crush on her, but I never knew who it was."Sasuke replied. "**Shit! There I go again, answering openly and with emotion. It's like she's pulling my emotions to the surface. Like pulling something out of the water.**"Sasuke thought as he turned back around and continued walking.

"What was that about, Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked as she walked along side him.

"Nothing."he mumbled.

Sakura turned her head to look at Yumi and glared,"**It's like she's close to him but she's still distant. Every time he talks to her he acts weird. Or at least differently.**"she thought.

"**I've gotta be careful. Stupid thing! It's affecting Uchiha. I can't let the same thing happen again. Not again. I can't go through with it again.**"Yumi thought as she fell back from the other three.

-with Ammorie-

"Well, I'm bored."Ammorie sighed.

"Yeah. This day is too long."Shino replied.

"Wow. Bug boy is actualy talking."Ammorie said with fake astonishment.

"Shut up."he growled.

"Hey Ammorie. I can entertain you."Kiba growled(not in anger) as he started getting closer to her.

"You get any closer,dog breath, and you'll regret it."Ammorie growled as she spoke to him with her back toward him.

"How do you do that?! I'm ten feet away from you, your back is turned, and you can still tell where I am!"he whined.

'I have my ways."she replied simply before getting into her meditation position.

'M-mind if I-i join you?"Hinata asked shyly.

"Not at all." Hinata sat next to her and got into position as well.

"You girls are weird."Kiba remarked. Fortunately, they were both deep in relaxation and peace.

"I'm leaving."Kiba and Shino said at the same time as they started walking away.

-with Kimiko-

"That test was hard!"Kimiko whined.

"Quite your whining."Shikamaru sighed,"So troublesome."

'You're troublesome."Kimiko said back.

"No, you are."

"You are."

'You are."

"You are!'

"Alright! Break it up!"Ino yelled. Both of them cringed at the volume of her voice.

"Sorry."they mumbled at the same time. They both turned around and walked on, slouching.

"You're troublesome."Shikamaru mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, you are."Kimiko mumbled back.

"Both of you keep quiet."Ino ordered. The whole time they walked, all that could be heard was Choji munching on his chips.

-with Usagi-

"Hurry your ass up, Hidan!" Usagi yelled from ahead.

"I'm coming! Will you slow down?!"Hidan called back.

"No! My damn sisters are in trouble! I've gotta hurry to Konohagakure and help them!" she yelled before another burst of speed thrusted her forward even more.

"Damn woman making me run so damn fast."Hidan mumbled.

'I heard that!"

"And her and her damn ears!"he added under his breath.

'I heard that too!"

"Damn!"he cursed.

--

Sorry it's short but I didn't know what else to do yet. You'll be finding out the past of the sisters' and why their last names are different, who they're hiding from, and so much more. Also, a twist will come after the end of the second part and the preliminaries. Also, tell me which sister is your favorite.

Usagi, Ammorie, Kimiko, or Ammorie?


	15. Chapter 14:It has begun!

It's finally at the second part of the chunin exam. This is where things start to twist. People leave, secrets and pasts' are revealed, and feelings will begin to surface!

--

All of the teams have been explained everything by Anko and have entered the Forest of Death. Kiba's team has successfully captured a scroll and are headed to the tower. Ino's team is hiding and thinking of a plan. Naruto's team just got past a ninja that transformed into him and tried to take their scroll. Naruto came to the rescue but unfortunately got Yumi hurt in the process.

-with Yumi-

"God damn it Naruto!"Yumi cursed through clenched teeth. His kunai had missed the ninja and lodged itself in Yumi's shoulder, just missing a vital spot.

"I'm sorry, Yumi-chan! Please forgive me!'he begged as anime tears fell out of his eyes.

"Naruto!"Yumi yelled,"Chill out and let me concentrate!"

"Concentrate on what?"Sakura asked.

"Finally. The pinkette speaks to me. It's a miracle."Yumi praised with sarcasm.

'Ha ha. Now answer my question."she ordered.

"I've had medic nin. training. Which means I can heal wounds. But I also have another way to heal myself without wasting chakra."Yumi explained as she placed her hand over a bag she had on her hip. It was a shoulder bag that looked very heavy. It was a a dull camouflage color, blending in perfectly with the vegetation. She had also changed her outfit.

She wore a tight black shirt with both sleeves cut off and was held up by her breasts. From the top of the shirt to her neck and over her shoulders like tank-top sleeves was bandages. She traded her blue skirt for light, loose, flowing dirt-brown pants. She still had her whip on her hip and her shoulder bag slung across her body. Her hair was put up in a tight bun with two long pieces loose, framing her face. In her mind, she thought she was smart to change into something that could hide her in the scenery instead of standing out like Sakura. (Long paragraph, I know.)

"What's the other way?"Sasuke asked curiously. "**There I go again! Why do I keep showing emotions when talking to just her?!**"

"Be quiet and you'll see!"she hissed. She slowly moved her hand along the bag and to the opening. A line of clear blue water followed her hand. She brought it up to her shoulder and pulled the kunai out with her free hand. "Ah!"she shortly screamed. "Damn it Naruto. You threw it hard." The water flowed over the wound. A few seconds later, she moved her hand and the bleeding hole was gone!

'How did you do that?"Naruto asked in astonishment.

"It's part of the water thing."Yumi shortly explained as she stood up. "What do we do now, Uchiha?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you are pretty much the unspoken leader. Unless...you want to choose a leader now."she suggested.

"I vote for Sakura-chan!"Naruto announced.

'I vote for Sasuke-kun!"Sakura said dreamingly.

"I vote for me."Yumi said.

"Hey! You can't vote for yourself!"Sasuke objected.

"I can and I did! Now vote!"Yumi ordered.

"Fine."he sighed. He mumbled an answer that none of them heard.

"What?"Yumi asked, leaning closer.

"I vote for you. Okay?!"he shouted.

"Why?"she asked, completely confused.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Hey! Calm down, teme."Naruto ordered sternly.

"Sasuke. Why did you choose me?"Yumi asked calmly.

"I don't know. Something just tells me you can get us though this."

"So...basically, you're putting your life into my hands."she pointed out.

"What?!"Sakura shouted,"I demand a recount! There is no way I'm putting my life into this freak's hands!" The next second she was slammed and pinned against the tree behind her and Yumi was breathing into her ear.

"You better watch what you say about me, Haruno. You call me a freak again and I'll mess your face up so badly, even Sasuke won't recognize you."she threatened.

Sakura gulped against the kunai that was being held against her neck. The blood covered metal was cold against her hot skin and was starting to cut into her. "Alright. Gomen nasai." she said hoarsely.

Yumi smirked as she backed away. She looked at the other two and found them staring at her. "What?"

"You're scary."Naruto said, his voice quivering.

"Only on my mood swings."she shrugged,"Or when some one calls my sisters or me a freak."

"So...what was that for, Saito?"Sasuke asked.

"Did you not just hear what I said, Uchiha?!"she growled, her temper rising again.

"Don't provoke her, teme. Didn't you see what she did to Sakura-chan?"

"Tsk. Like she can do anything to me."he challenged. "She's just a weak. pathetic. little..._freak_."

Yumi's temper was rising as he said each word but she snapped when he finished,"I said to not call me that!"she shouted. She began running toward him, fully prepared to attack.

-with Ammorie-

"Yumi's pissed again."Ammorie sighed.

"How do you know? And who's Yumi?"Kiba asked.

"First, I can tell by her vibrations and I can hear her yelling. Also, she is my sister."

"i-i think we're almost to the tower."Hinata stuttered.

"Good. I want to get out of here."Ammorie groaned.

"Hmm."Kiba hummed,"I love it when you make that sound."

"Shut up, hentai!"she shouted as she easily knocked him down.

"Hinata. I need you to look about 5 miles in that direction."Shino said in his gentle voice as he pointed ahead of them.

"No need."Ammorie said,"I already know who's ahead."

-with Kimiko-

'So you guys got the plan, right?"Shikamaru yawned.

"Yep!"Kimiko and Ino said happily.

"Yeah."Choji said and then went back to eating his chips.

"Good. Now let's move out."Shikamaru ordered.

(I don't have much for them yet.)

-back to Yumi-

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!'Yumi shouted as she charged at Sasuke.

"I'd like to see you try."he smirked. He watched as Yumi activated her Sharingan and he decided to do the same. She started charging at him but disappeared. He looked around and sensed her behind him. He turned around and blocked her kick.

"Two elements jutsu!"she said as she did some hand signs. "Phoenix flower jutsu!"she shouted as fireballs came from her mouth and headed toward Sasuke. "**I'm glad Ammorie taught me that two elements jutsu or else I would win with my element. Water puts out fire.**" she thought.

Sasuke dodged the fireballs and did some of his own hand signs,"Fire ball jutsu!"he shouted.

Yumi jumped to the side and drew out a line of water. She flicked her wrist and it shot toward Sasuke. He just dodged but it came back around. He jumped away and took out a kunai. He threw it at Yumi and dodged another line of water.

"My my. Why aren't you playing nice with your teammates, Yumi?"a cold, hissing voice echoed around the clearing. "You're supposed to be nice and friendly."

Yumi's line of water stopped short and sprinkled to the ground and was soaked up by the ground. Her body started shaking and her eyes were wide with fear. 'What do you want? Where are you?"

"You know what I want." the voice hissed.

"Who are you?!"she shouted.

"Yumi? What's going on?"Naruto asked.

"You know who I am, Yumi. You've been haunted by me all these years." Suddenly, a figure appeared behind her. "I've been looking for you." he hissed in her ear.

"What do you want from me?"she whispered, her voice quivering.

"I want you and your little Ammorie sister to give me power. I've been after your abilities for a while now. You and your sisters are the last of your clan to be in control of the elements."

"You'll never get it Orochimaru. You can never defeat the Saito clan. You may have slaughtered most of them, but you'll never take us down."she said through clenched teeth. Her bottom lip was quivering and tears were welling up in her eyes.

The guy named Orochimaru took a step back,"Aw. The undefeatable Saito is going to cry." he teased,"Look around you. You're helpless."

Yumi's head turned from side to side and what she saw, she did not like. It was back to when she was seven years old. She was standing in the street, looking at her dead relatives on the ground. "No! Don't show me this! Please!"she started crying. She felt herself running. She was heading to her house. She flung open the doors and ran down the hallways. She came upon one door and stopped.

Her hand slowly reached for the handle and the door quickly opened. "Momma! Daddy!"she yelled.

'They are already dead."a familiar voice said from behind her. 'Remember Itachi murdered them and half your family?"

"No! No! Ammorie! Usagi! Help me!" she yelled as she dropped to her knees. She looked up and saw the set blood stain in the hardwood floor. It was the blood of her parents from the last attack from Itachi. A pair of feet stepped into her vision and she looked even higher. Above her, hovering over her, was one of the people that haunted her with never-ending nightmares that left her without sleep for weeks.

"You're just a pathetic, weak crybaby."he said.

"No. Leave me alone. Don't do this please."she whispered. She was hugging herself, on her knees, rocking back and forth. She started to fall forward and then everything blacked out.

-later-middle of the night-

'Aaaahhh!"Yumi screamed.

'What the fuck?!"Sakura shouted as she became fully awake.

Yumi bolted upright and quickly got up. She relaxed as she took in her surroundings. "What happened? Where am I?"she asked.

'We're hiding. After you passed out from kami-knows-what, that guy attacked Naruto and Sasuke-kun. He knocked Naruto unconscious and did something to Sasuke. A weird bruise formed on his shoulder after it."Sakura explained.

"Weird bruise? Let me see."Yumi ordered.

"Do you know what it is?"

'I might." Sakura pulled Sasuke's collar back a little to show three tadpole dots, the tails wisping outward while the rounded tips formed a circle. 'So...he has it too now."

"What is it?"Sakura begged.

'Damn bastard was too careless. He may not survive. I barely did."Yumi whispered the last part as she placed her hand over the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"So...he might die?"Sakura whispered, her eyes widening with fear.

"He could. Or...I can heal him a bit right now."

'Do it! Please!" Yumi sighed as she went to grab her bag. Her hand searched around her but didn't feel it. She looked around but couldn't find it.

'Where's my bag?'she began getting frantic as she searched around,"Sakura, where's my bag? I can't lose that. I have to find it."

"It's not that important. It's just a bag."Sakura scoffed.

"My mother made that bag! Currently, it's the only thing I have left of her!"Yumi shouted as tears began forming. "Some one stole the other thing. I can't lose it, Sakura."

"Yumi. Calm down. It'll turn up sooner or later."she shrugged.

"How would you like it if your mother was murdered in front of your eyes, you had very little things to remember her, and they disappeared?! How do you think I was so confident today when fighting?!"Yumi shouted/cried. "I had my water and the spirit of my mother. Now both of them are gone." she came back and fell to the ground.

Sakura got up and looked around**,"I feel bad. But...isn't she getting to Sasuke-kun? Maybe she isn't. I better find that bag**." Sakura thought as she looked. "I found it!"she cheered.

"Where was it?!"Yumi asked as she pulled it close to her.

"Saskue-kun had it."

"What?! How?!"Yumi exclaimed as she took the bag and hugged it close.

"He must have taken it after you passed out."Sakura guessed.

"**Why would he do something like that? Could he have taken the necklace? I did lose it after he came to talk to me after that second day.**"Yumi thought as she drew out a line of water. She placed it over the 'bruise' and concentrated on the body. She focused on how the blood was running and circulating, how the heart was pumping, and how his lungs were working. The mark was acting like a poison against him.

Saskue's breathing was faster than normal, his heart was beating faster, and his blood was rushing through his body. A fever had sprang up, heating his body up even more. Yumi knew most of his pain was being radiated from the mark.

"**So he has the Curse Mark now too, huh? Looks like Ammorie and I aren't alone anymore.**"Yumi thought. She placed her hands over his chest and forced his heart to slow down. His breathing slowed and his body temperature dropped slightly.

'He'll survive for now."Yumi sighed.

"Yay!"Sakura squealed. Yumi winced and Sakura immediately calm down. 'Sorry."she mumbled.

"**I wonder how the others are doing.**"Yumi thought as she relaxed.

--

Hey! Okay, so this chapter was mostly Yumi. The next is with Ammorie. Then there's going to be Kimiko and Usagi. After that, it goes back to be normal with it jumping around the sisters. Alright! Thank you for reading this far! You don't know how much it means to me!


	16. Chapter 15: One vs Threeand more

Hey! okay, so in this chapter there's a lot of Ammorie. You get to see a little of her 'true' nature. Let's just say her past toughened her up...maybe a little too much.

--

"Hello Ammorie."Kankuro said as her and her team landed in front of them.

"Hello kitty."she said.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?!"he shouted, losing his temper.

"Oh I don't know."she said sarcastically,"Maybe a million since I was able to talk."

"Just give us your scroll and we can get this exam over with."Temari sighed, annoyance showing on her face.

"Sorry, Tem. But we can't just do that."Ammorie smirked her evil sadstic smirk, "Not without a fight."

"Fine. We can take you."Kankuro said confidently.

'Careful kitty."Ammorie teased,"Havn't you ever heard, confidence killed the cat."

"Whoop-de-flippin-doo."he said, rolling his eyes,"Let's just get this over with."

"Gladly."Kiba and Ammorie said at the same time. Kiba pulled out a kunai and held it ready.

"Dog-breath."Ammorie hissed.

'Don't call me that! And what?"he hissed back.

"Take Hinata and Shino. Temari, the blond, and Kankuro, kitty, will follow. Ambush them. But be careful."Ammorie ordered,"They use poison and strong attacks and ninjutsu. Both of them are long-range."

"So I guess that means Hinata and I are out of the action."Kiba sighed.

"Don't worry. If you dodge their attacks and plan yours the right way, you can get close and attack."

Kiba sighed, thinking,"Fine." He turned around and started running. Shino and Hinata had heard and followed as well.

"Hey! Get back here you twerps!"Kankuro yelled and then took off. Temari sighed and followed. Now it was just Ammorie and Gaara left in the clearing.

"Hello Ammorie."he said in his low voice.

"Hello Gaara."she said back. "I'm guessing you have the scroll."

"Now why do you think that?"he asked, emotionless. Ammorie was looking for something to read. His eyes were cold, empty and emotionless. His face was plain and didn't move, except for his mouth. He was unreadable.

"You're the one that's untouchable."Ammorie answered,"I know you better than anyone else and the same is for you." Gaara was silent meaning she had hit a spot nobody could find. It was the emotional spot that was attached to the past.

**Flashback:(Ammorie's P.O.V)**

_"Ow!"I hissed as I tripped on a root. I turned to look at my ankle and saw it twisted at an unnatural angle. It was bleeding from being scratched._

_"Are you okay?"someone asked from behind me. I jerked around and saw that kid again. He was that boy that was at my house with the others...and the Kazekage. He had the messy blood red hair and the sea glass, blue-green eyes. _

_"I'm fine. I just twisted my ankle...badly."I said as I worked to free my foot from the vine-like roots. _

_"You know..for a three-year old, you're really adventurous."he said as he helped me. "It's already midnight. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"_

_'Aren't you?"_

_"Touche." he smirked._

_'Thanks."I said,"I am good at things like that, even for a three year old.' _

_"Same here."he said back,"There you go. You're free." The whole time we were talking, he was working. _

_"Thanks. ...By the way, what's your name?"_

_"It's polite to give your own name before asking for another's."_

_"Fine."I pouted,"I'm Ammorie no Kaze, previously known as Ammorie Saito."I told him, holding my head high. I knew what clan I came from and I was proud of my new name. It was different from my first one. It sent fear down the spines of my enemies as soon as the heard the words, Ammorie no Kaze. It meant Love of the Wind and I held that reputation. It wasn't that hard._

_"I'm Gaara no Subaku."he said, holding his head high._

_'So you're the one that's causing the fear around here."I said._

_"Yeah."he sighed, dropping his head._

_"That's supposed to be my job!'I pouted playfully."I have an idea." His head perked up as he listened,"We can join forces and cause the worst possible mayhem ever!" _

_"But...all I want is a friend. And for the others to not be scared of me and to stop running away."Gaara said sadly._

_'I'll be your friend. And you don't see me being scared do you? In fact, you should be scared of me."_

_"Why?"he asked, confused._

_"Remember that sandstorm a couple days ago?"_

_"The one that destroyed a bunch of houses?!"he exclaimed._

_I nodded,"That was from me. But don't tell anyone."I whispered. _

_"Alright. I won't."he smirked._

_"Hey...Are you the Kazekage's son?"I asked curiously. _

_His face fell and he dropped his head again,"He doesn't really care about me, but yeah. He's been trying to get people to kill me, but my sand protects me."_

_"Really? The Kazekage hates me."I smiled,"It only gives me more of a reason to tick him off." Gaara smiled._

_"Maybe I can help you with that."_

_"Maybe...But I think he knows I made the sandstorm and I'm most likely going to be banished from here."I sighed. "It's fun here. I can scare people just by walking out on the streets. It gets annoying sometimes."_

_"I know what you mean."Gaara sighed._

_"Let's make a promise."Ammorie said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"No matter what happens, we'll watch each other's backs and never forget each other or fight. We'll always be friends."Ammorie said, holding out her pinky._

_"Agreed."Gaara also said as he hooked his pinky with her's._

**End of flashback(regular P.O.V)**

"Just shut up before I kill you."Gaara said, still emotionless.

"Don't tell me you forgot our promise."Ammorie said, fake pouting.

"We were three years old. That was a long time ago and it meant nothing."Gaara snapped. It was the first emotion he showed, anger.

Ammorie was slightly hurt, but not enough to affect her,"Then I guess that means we don't have to go easy on each other."she sighed, getting into her stance. She watched as sand started trickling out of Gaara's gourd. It fell to the ground and then it shot toward her.

Ammorie jumped out of the way and jumped into a tree. "**I need to take in my surroundings so I can use it to my advantage. If I do that, put it with my knowledge of him, then I can use his weaknesses against him."**Ammorie thought. She took in the position on the trees, any debris on the ground, and where Gaara was. She thought about a bunch of ways she could attack and picked out the best ones. Then she added the factors that could affect her attacks. "**Got it.**"she thought.

She quietly and skillfully worked her way through the trees to behind Gaara. She did a few hands signs and then pulled a chain out from her sleeve. It was a thick, black metal, 20-foot chain. "**Metal air whip!**"she said in her mind. She focused her chakra on the metal and it began glowing. She quickly threw it toward Gaara and purposely made it miss and hit the ground right next to him. Then she made a clone, who took the chain. The clone made it's way to the other side, wrapping the chain around Gaara. As she expected, the sand kept it from touching him.

The real Ammorie made her way to the tree branch that was closest to being above him. The clone continued to wrap the chain, even though it wasn't touching. All of a sudden, a tendril of sand shot up toward her. She stuck her hand out as it got close,"**Air whip!"**she thought. One length of air wrapped around the sand and turned it away. Another went passed the sand and headed toward Gaara.

Gaara turned his head toward the length of air that was coming to him. He focused his attention on that and the sand went to block. At that moment, the clone let out a surge of chakra, forcing it into Gaara's chakra system. Gaara lost his focus and began concentrating on his body. The sand seemed to drop and Ammorie took this chance to attack. She sprang out of the tree and began falling from above. She focused on the air, building the air pressure, and pulled a fist back.

Gaara regained his attention and the sand surrounded him at the last second. Ammorie's fist broke through the barrier and slammed into Gaara's jaw. The sheer power and strength of it sent him flying to the other side of the clearing. He hit the tree behind him, leaving a huge hole as he fell. Ammorie got into her stance and focused her chakra. "Poison Sting jutsu!"she shouted. Senbon began flying toward the fallen Gaara that were covered in a purple liquid.

Ammorie smirked as they hit but her face fell as he turned into a pile of sand,"Substitution justu."she growled under her breath. She concentrated on the earth around her and felt vibrations from behind. She turned around and dodged the sand just in time. "Why you running Ammorie?"Gaara asked, an evil sadistic smirk on his face.

"I'm not stupid."she snapped,"I know better than to get caught by your sand." Gaara gave a chuckle that sounded a little evil. She did some hand signs behind her back and said,"Air kick justu!" She jumped close to him and kicked her foot out.

A blast of air flew passed and knocked Gaara over. "Air whip justu!"she said before he could react. A length of air formed in her hand in the shape of a whip. "Air particle jutsu." All of a sudden, she burst-ed into a million pieces, simple particles in the air. "Ready or not Gaara, here I come." she teased.

Her voice echoes around his head adn he looked around for her. She pulled herself together, literally, behind him and whispered in his ear,"I'm right here." He turned around but she had already broken up again. "Now I'm here."she said from behind him again. Now here."she whispered on his left and then right.

"Stop playing and get physical!"he shouted.

"Fine. But you asked for it." A fist appeared and slammed into his jaw. He was thrown back into the tree.

"Why aren't you playing nice Ammorie?"a voice said from behind them. She turned to look and saw Temari and Kankuro,"You know...your teammates weren't too much of a challenge."Kankuro yawned.

"They were pretty easy."Temari agreed. "Just hand over your scroll and we'll be on our way."she sighed.

"I'm not just handing it over. Not without a fight at least."Ammorie smirked as she said fight.

"Fine." Temari reached for her fan and unfolded it, holding it behind her.

"Aw."Kankuro whined as he pulled out a kunai.

"**Why isn't he taking out his puppet?...Maybe he wants to get closer. Pervert.**"Ammorie thought. She pulled out a demon wind sheriken from her one of her pant leg and opened it. She held it behind her and launched it forward, heading for Kankuro. It was aimed for his waist, meaning it was a bit harder to just easily dodge. It was going at least 90 miles an hour, spinning. He couldn't easily duck, while getting his head chopped off, or jump up, risking losing his feet.

"He."he smirked. He bent backwards in time that it was only centimeters from his body.(Matrix!) He flipped backward and landed back on his feet. The weapon boomeranged back to Ammorie but she didn't catch it. Instead, she had already started running to Kankuro, a kunai in front of her. Kankuro held his kunai in front and charged as well. Two kunais clanged together as their faces were close.

"You know, you're hot when your mad."he smirked.

"And you're a pervert."she growled.

"Thank you. All credit taken."he smirked even more.

Ammorie growled and pushed away,"Air whip jutsu." The whip flung forward, wrapping around Kankuro's body. She drew her arm back and threw it forward. The whip, and Kankuro followed the movements. He slammed into a tree on the other side of the clearing and slid to the ground unconscious. "Who's next?"she asked, looking from Temari to Gaara.

"**Wait. Where is Gaara? I didn't feel any vibrations that indicated he was moving or walking anywhere. Better watch my back.**" she thought. She saw Temari pulled her fan back. She immediately jumped up and into the tree as the air current broke the lower branches that she was just at seconds ago. Temari looked around for her as she worked her way through the trees as she had with Gaara.

"What's wrong no Kaze?"she teased,"Too scared?" Ammorie and Temari were what you could say close. But as they were raised, they were taught that everything leaves the battlefield. No emotions can be felt, no remorse or regret, no hesitation, no emotional ties. It was simple to the adults: kill or be killed.

Ammorie did the hand signs for air particle jutsu and burst-ed into a million different pieces. "Of course not."her voice echoed.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."Temari teased in a sing-song voice.

"You'll have to find me first."Ammorie teased back. Her voice was still echoing.

Temari couldn't place where she was because of the echo,"Come out no Kaze. Before I make you come out. " she pulled her fan back and swung it.

"**Oh shit!!**"Ammorie screamed in her head. She quickly pulled back together behind Temari as the air flew in front of the fan. "I'm right here."she whispered in her ear.

Temari spun around, surprised. Ammorie swung a charkra fist and caught her in the jaw. The hit was hard enough to knock her out. "Knock out."Ammorie smirked. "**Now for Gaara.**"she thought.

"Very impressive." an emotionless voice said from behind the tree in front of her. "You managed to knock out both of them and get close enough to hit me."

"I know how."Ammorie said shortly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I can tell."he also said shortly. "But can you take me out as well?"

"It's worth a try. But now that you know you're the one left, you know I'm going to be thinking only of a way to get rid of _you_." Ammorie pointed out.

"True. Very true."he barely shook his head,"But it won't be that much of a challenge for me." And then he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"Sand clone."Ammorie growled under her breath. "**He's going to keep doing things like that to get me aggravated.**" She focused on the area around her, searching for Gaara's chakra. "**Hm. I can't find him. Either he ran, highly doubt that, or he's really good at hiding his chakra.**" She felt a small breeze from behind her and knew he was there.

Secretly, she formed the air whip in her hand, pretending to keep looking for his chakra, and shot it backwards. His sand blocked it, but as she had aimed it, she jumped to behind him and did air kick. The sand went after her but she was already in front of him. She threw her fist forward and hit him square in the jaw. He landed at the bottom of the tree behind him. Ammorie took the chance and pulled out a bunch of poisoned senbon.

She jumped away from the sand tendrils and focused her chakra. "Poison sting jutsu!" They all hit and this time, it was the real him, not a clone and there was no substitution. She smirked evilly and landed in front of him. She grabbed his collar and threw him upward. With the poison in his body, he couldn't focus on the sand and the ultimate defense sand wasn't working.

She jumped in the air after him and used the air to push him higher. She pushed herself higher than him and twisted her body around. She raised her leg as she spun and slammed it into his stomach, forcing him to plummet to the ground. She gracefully landed near the edge of the crater that he had formed. The sand had come up at the last minute, allowing him to not be killed from the force of the blow.

She heard some movement from Temari and Kankuro and knew they were waking up. She did a few hand signs. "Sandstorm jutsu!" she said. The wind rushed through the trees, picking up sand from all around. It was picking up pieces quickly and whipping them around.

**Flashback:**

_It was around noon time and Ammorie had just gotten back from the Kazekage's office. Once again, she was accused of another death. The old man had died of a heart attack for kami's sake! What three year old could do that?! Okay, she was the three year old that could do that. But she didn't! _

_"I need to practice my jutsu's."she said as she walked to the training field. A couple other kids were there and ran as soon as she came into sight. "Brats."she mumbled under her breath. She stood in the middle of the area, eyes closed, focusing on her chakra. She quickly did a couple hand signs and said,"Sandstorm jutsu."_

_The wind blew and she heard a few screams and a huge explosion. "Uh...oh.."she said slowly. She turned around and saw Gaara looking at her._

_"That was weird."he said._

_"What was?"_

_"That air. It was just a rush of air and there were screams and an explosion and a big boom and...it was weird."_

_"You had sugar didn't you?"Ammorie rolled her eyes._

_"Yep! I had a bunch of cookies!"_

_"**Please don't let the Kazekage know it was me that made that very short, possibly deadly, sandstorm.**"Ammorie begged in her head but kept a straight face on the outside. _

**End of flashback.**

Ammorie jumped up, the air keeping her there. She looked below and saw the damage being made. The wind and sand were destroying the trees, uprooting some of them. She heard a couple screams and knew a few more ninja were dead. The wind began to slowly die down and she saw the damage completely. She reached into her sheriken pocket, just in case one of them was still fight-able, and accidentally knocked out the scroll. She went after it and picked it up off the ground. She put it back in and walked to her team.

-the rest of the team-

Kiba was hunched on the ground, covering Hinata. Shino was sitting, sheltered in the roots of a tree. Ammorie walked to where they were and saw them. "Let's go, you guys."she said and then continued walking.

"You are cold."she heard Kiba's voice. She turned around and glared at him.

"And how exactly is that?"she growled.

"I could tell that girl and redhead were your friends, and yet you put that aside and killed them."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I know enough to know you're cruel and cold-hearted."

"So what?! I'm only like this because of my past. You don't know how much I've been through in my life!"she growled.

"Oh really?"he said sarcastically.

"My life was a living hell!"

"Yeah sure."

"Fine. Don't believe me. But don't you dare call me cold again!"she spat and then walked off. The wind was blowing a bit harshly, scaring Hinata and worrying Shino.

"Kiba. I suggest you don't talk to her for a while."Shino said and then also walked off.

"D-don't worry, K-kiba-kun. She'll c-come around."Hinata said and then walked off after the other two.

Kiba sighed and continued on.

--

I finally finished this chapter!! I kept getting stuck 'cuz it's hard to think like Ammorie. I didn't put in any of the harsh or really bad parts of her past because that's her personal life. I'm not going to share my sister's past with everyone who's reading this. Anyway...please review! I'm looking for some positive ones but if you must give negative, please please please please _please_ don't be harsh. I've said it once I've said it a million times, I'm very sensitive and some of the others hurt really bad. I'm trying to do my best to entertain you people and all you guys do is bag on me! Anyway, bye!


	17. Chapter 16:One sister and another

Let me get this out. If you don't like it, DON'T FUCKING READ IT! Sorry about the swear but ...yeah. And Aiwin, yeah, I'm singling you out 'cuz I can, if you don't like this story than stop reading the new chapters! Ignore it! And this story is not in SasuNaru section because it's about them. It's there because...well...they were the ones I put. Kay'? Continue if you like this story so far.

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. 'Kay? 'Kay**.

--

-with Kimiko-

"When are we going?"Kimiko whined.

"Shut up!"Shikamaru hissed.

"But I wanna fight."

"Shh."a three of them hissed at her. She mumbled something under her breath and crossed her arms but stayed silent.

"Okay. There's two girls awake, and the two guys are unconscious."Shikamaru informed them.

"Wait. That one girl looks like Sakura."Ino said.

"Yeah. You're right."Choji said. "So...what do we do now?"

"We attack."Shikamaru said simply.

-with Usagi-

"Hurry your ass up Hidan!'Usagi yelled over her shoulder.

"Slow down! I can't fucking keep up!"he yelled back.

"Then stay behind!"

Hidan sighed. She had been going really fast the whole time. They weren't even close to the border damn it! She could relax some! "Usagi! Slow the fuck down!"he yelled.

'I'm not going to let any of my sisters die!" And then she took off with a new burst of chakra.

"**Damn! She's never been like this before. Since when did she care this much about her sisters? Probably for forever but just hasn't shown it. Well, I better catch up.**"Hidan thought as he hurried after her.

--

That's all I have for this chapter! Sorry it's short but I can't think of much for them. It's weird, I can think of things for Ammorie and Yumi but not Usagi and Kimiko. Please review. But if you're going to be harsh or mean, than just leave right now. If it's small things like watch your grammar/spelling, you shouldn't rush this, you should tweak this a little. Those are fine. But I can't completely change a huge part in the story when I have the plot in my head! No pair changes or major story changes! Please review. Bye.


	18. Chapter 17:Kisses and Conflicts!

Okay. So now we're back to Yumi. I'm going to try jumping between the sisters again. Yumi's and Ammorie's will be longer then the others. Continue.

--

Recap:

_"He'll survive for now."Yumi sighed._

_'Yay!"sakura squealed. Yumi winced and Sakura immediately calmed down. "Sorry."she mumbled._

_"I wonder how the others are doing."Yumi thought as she relaxed._

End recap.

--

"When are they gonna wake up?'Sakura whined.

"Will you please shut up?!"Yumi shouted.

"But I'm bored."

"Deal with it!!"

"But...!"

"Shut the fuck up!"Yumi interrupted. Sakura fell silent and made sure to stay away from her. Yumi sat cross-legged, her back straight, hands flat on her knees, with her eyes closed. She focused her chakra on the middle point of her body and relaxed.

"What are you doing?"Sakura asked quietly. Yumi didn't answer."Yumi?"

Silence.

"Yumi?"

"What?!"

"What are you doing?"Sakura asked again.

"I'm meditaiting."

"Mind if I join you?"a male voice said. Sakura got hearts in her eyes and Yumi knew it was Sasuke.

"So you're finally up, huh? You shouldn't be moving around yet."Yumi said as she got up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where Naruto was still unconscious. "Sit and stay."she ordered.

"I'm not a dog."he mumbled. "And I'm just fine thank you very much." (A/N: I'm changing this part quite a bit. So don't yell at me!)

"Well you're the patient right now and I'm the healer so I'm telling you to not move so much."Yumi ordered.

"I don't have to listen to you."he said emotionless.

"Yes you do."she said the same way.

"**You want to play that game then? Fine. It takes two to tango anyway.**"Sasuke thought. "Why?"

"If I remember correctly, I had two votes for team leader, you and Sakura had one, and Naruto didn't have any. " Yumi reminded.

"Crap."Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"Yeah. But I demanded a recount!"Sakura chirped in.

"Fine. I already know Naruto will vote for you Sakura."Yumi said.

"I vote for Sasuke-kun."Sakura said.

"I vote for Saito."Sasuke voted.

"And I vote for Uchiha."Yumi said.

"But last time you chose yourself!"Sakura exclaimed.

"So? I changed my mind." she shrugged.

"Well...what do we do now? We have a tie."

"I say we have a battle."Sasuke suggested.

"No!"Yumi snapped. "We need our charka and energy and you can't fight yet. You're still too weak."

"I am not weak."Sasuke exclaimed.

"I say rock, paper, scissors."Yumi said.

"That's for little kids."Sakura scoffed.

"Then it fits you perfectly."Yumi said. Sasuke hid a small smirk from hearing Sakura being put in her place.

"What?!' Or not.

"You're so immature and girlish."Yumi said. "I don't really know why Naruto likes you."

"I am not girlish!"

"You're a fan-girl. Enough said."Yumi shrugged.

"I am not a fan-girl!"Sakura shouted.

"Sasuke. Get over here. I have a plan."Yumi said as she waved her hand for him to come closer. They whispered for about half a minute, Sakura getting impatient the whole time.

"Are you two done yet?!"

"Wait!"Yumi snapped. Five seconds later, Sasuke walked away from Yumi and sat next to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura."he said.

"Hi Sasuke-kun."she said with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke started leaning forward and Sakura closed her eyes. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. He struggled to break it but her grip was strong. They broke a few seconds later and Sasuke fell over, twitching. Sakura fainted.

Sasuke looked over to Yumi and saw her laughing her ass off. "Oh yeah. Laugh it up."he growled.

"Gladly."she said through her laughter.

-a minute later-

Yumi laid on the ground, looking up at the sky. "Are you done yet?"Sasuke asked.

"Yes I am. "she sighed.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?!"he shouted.

She started laughing again,"Yeah. I did!"

"You are mean."he said.

"I know. But I'm your mean teammate."

"**Or maybe more than a teammate.**"Sasuke's inner self said. (A/N: Yes. He has an inner self.)

"**What's that supposed to mean?!"**

**"It means that you're subconsciously falling for her." **

**"No I'm not!"**

**"Yes you are. Just imagine her under you, screaming your name. The feel of her lips against yours."**his inner teased.

Sasuke found himself mentally drooling,"**What the fuck?! I can not think of a girl like that! Especially her! I'm not falling for her and that's that!**"he mentally concluded.

**"Oh really? Then why were you enjoying that mental image?**"

"**I wasn't!!...Was I?"**

**"Clearly."**

**"Oh shit."**

"Oi! Sasuke!"Yumi shouted, waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped back to reality and stared into her eyes. "You know, you looked like an idiot when you spaced out." She said walking over to check on Naruto. She then stood up and looked at Sasuke with her hands on her hips.

"I do not look like an idiot!"he exclaimed.

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that."she said, rolling her eyes.

"Meany."Sasuke spat taking a step closer to her.

"Jerk." Yumi took another step.

"Slut." Closer.

"Man-whore." Closer.

"Bitch." Closer.

"Bastard." Closer.

"Prostitute for money!"they shouted at the same time. They were close too. Sasuke had his hands on her waist and she had her hands on his chest.

"You do realize how close we are?"Sasuke whispered.

Yumi felt his breath on her face,"Yes. What about it?"she whispered back.

"If Sakura sees, you'll be in some deep shit."he smirked.

"So?"

"Forget about it."he said. He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers.

-with Ammorie-

"How long has it been?"Kiba whined.

"Three days."Shino answered shortly.

"Urgh! Why is time going so slowly?!"

"C-calm down, K-kiba-kun. I-i'm sure someone'll c-come soon."Hinata said as she tried to get him to sit. He plopped down on the bench next to her and tried to entertain himself by watching Ammorie.

"What are you doing, no Kaze?"he asked.

"Trying to concentrate which is difficult at the moment because of your pathetic whining."she said calmly and emotionless-ly.

He mumbled a few words and then crossed his arms, watching her.

"Damn Saito."she mumbled.

"w-what is it A-ammorie-chan?"Hinata asked.

"Yumi''s really happy right now. I don't know what from and I don't think I want to know."she said. "Kimiko is near her. Usagi is...coming. Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?"Shino asked.

"Usagi must have felt that time with Yumi..."she trailed off.

"What time?"Kiba asked.

Ammorie didn't answer but kept concentrating,"Damn it. I lost all of them."

"How?"Hinata asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go look around."she said as she got up.

-with Kimiko-

"Okay. This is getting too graphic for me."Shikamaru said as he backed away from his look-out point.

"They're just kissing."Kimiko shrugged.

"What?!"Ino screeched.

-with Yumi-

"What was that?"Sasuke asked as he broke the kiss.

"I-i don't know."Yumi said. She moved Sasuke's hands and backed away. She went over to Sakura and picked her up and placed her next to Naruto. An awkward silence fell over them and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Sorry."Sasuke said.

"A-about what?"Yumi stuttered.

"I shouldn't have done that. It's just..."He looked at her, thinking whether he could tell her or not,"Never-mind."

"N-no. What w-were you going to say?"she asked as she sat next to him, but kept her distance.

Sasuke took a deep breath and then looked at her again,"It's a question."

"G-go ahead."

"How come, when I'm around you, I'm able to talk openly and show my emotions?"he thought out-loud.

"Sometimes, I-i think it's a curse. The lock to someones emotions is opened. Their inner-most feelings, their deepest desires, the locked up emotions are let loose 'cuz of me. Even the worst ones; jealously, rage, hatred, grief, sorrow." she said.

"Wow."he said.

"**Wow? Is that all you could say?!"**

**"What?! It's all that came to my mind! Besides..there's an awkward feeling between us right now.."**

"Yeah...I've been hurt a lot 'cuz of it. But I shouldn't be complaining. My sister Ammorie has had it worst."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

-with Usagi-

"Usagi! Will you slow down?! We're close to the border!"Hidan yelled.

"I'm not going to slow down until we get there!"

"Bitch."he mumbled.

"I heard that!"she called over her shoulder.

"Damn!"

-with Ammorie-

Ammorie was wondering around the tower, looking for something to do. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. She looked in front of her and saw the last person she expected...Gaara.

"You..."she trailed off.

"Yes?"he asked, emotionless.

"Never-mind."she mumbled. They looked into each others eyes, looking for something: an emotion, some sort of message, anything. She didn't find anything and looked away. She continued walking but both of them stopped at opposite doorways.(It's kind of a hallway. Two doorways are opposite each other. Ammorie came from one and stopped in the other, Gaara, vise versa.)

For a second, nothing was said. Then Ammorie heard footsteps and knew he had continued walking. She felt something deep in her. "**It feels like...regret. No! I will not give into any emotions. Not at a time like this.**"she thought.

-with Kimiko-

"Let's go. We'll find another team to get."Shikamaru said.

"No!"Ino shouted. "I'm not going to let that whore get my Sasuke-kun!"

"Who are you calling a whore?"a cool voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Last time I checked, I was the innocent one."came another voice. They looked the other way and saw Yumi with her whip in her hand.

"Oh shit."Kimiko cursed. (It's, the real, Kimiko's line.)

"Hello Ino."Yumi said with her voice dripping with sugar-coated acid.

"Hello whore."she said confidently.

"How long were you guys watching us?"Sasuke asked.

"A while."Kimiko said, not knowing that she shouldn't have said it.

"Don't tell me you guys..."Yumi trailed off.

"Yeah."Shikamaru sighed,"This is such a drag."

"I can't believe you would kiss my Sasuke-kun!"Ino shouted. She ran forward as she pulled out a kunai.

"First of all, he's not your's."Yumi pointed out as she easily dodged Ino's attacks. "Secondly, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

"No he didn't! Sasuke would never kiss you."she said, emphasizing on the you.

"How do you know?"Yumi asked.

" 'Cuz she doesn't."Sasuke said from his point.

"Don't say that Sasuke-kun. Wasn't I supposed to have that kiss?"Ino asked with hearts in her eyes.

"No. It was meant for her."he said with a smirk. Yumi stopped and blushed but regained her composure as Ino glared at her.

"Hand over your scroll and we'll leave you alone."Shikamaru said, trying to negotiate.

"Hand over your scroll."Sasuke said.

"You don't stand a chance."Kimiko spoke up,"It's four to two. You can't win."

"You're forgetting sis, that it's a Saito and an Uchiha."Yumi said.

"So? Our's is a Saito, Nara, Akamichi, and Yamanaka."Kimiko said.

"Ino can't fight. At least not against us."Yumi scoffed.

"Just hand over the scroll and you can go."Sasuke said.

"Not without a fight!"Ino shouted.

"Fine."Yumi smirked as she ran forward. SHe threw her hand forward and...

--

Cliffy! Please give some good reveiws!


	19. Chapter 18:Fights and Boredom!

So? Who's your favorite character now?

--

Recap:

_"Just hand over the scroll and you can go."Sasuke said._

_"Not without a fight!"Ino shouted._

_"Fine."Yumi smirked as she ran forward. She threw her arm forward and..._

The whip encircled her body but it turned out to be a substitution.

"Damn."Yumi cursed under her breath.

"Look out Yumi!'Sasuke called. She turned around and jumped out of the way of Ino's fist.

"Kusu!"Ino cursed. She twirled around with her leg out, but Yumi ducked.

-over to Sasuke- (His point of view)

Okay. I have Kimiko and Shikamaru and Choji are just watching both fights. How helpful. At least I only need to take on one for right now.

I looked to Yumi and saw Ino coming down above her,"Look out Yumi!"I shouted. I watched as she jumped out of the way and continued fighting one of my fan-girls.

"Don't turn your back on me!'Kimiko shouted. She did a couple hand signs and a ball of flame came toward me. I jumped out of the way and did my own jutsu as soon as I touched the ground.

"Fire Sheriken Jutsu!' The tiny balls headed toward her and she dodged each one. She didn't move from her place except for a couple inches!! "Damn it!"I hissed.

"You'll have to do better than that Uchiha."she teased. She pulled out one of her katanas and came at me. I easily dodged a slash. She disappeared and reappeared behind me. I avoided another attack but only by an inch. I looked closer and saw that she was enhancing it with her chakra!

"You'll have to watch your distance."she advised as she came at me again.

"And why is that?"I asked as I dodged.

"If my blade gets close enough, I can force chakra into you from that point."she explained.

"Crap."I mumbled under my breath.

"You got that right."she giggled.

-with Ammorie-

"H-how was y-your walk, Ammorie-chan?"Hinata asked as Ammorie came back into the room the three of them were in.

"Fine."she mumbled.

"Anything unexpected happen?"Kiba asked.

Ammorie looked at him suspiciously,"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing."he shrugged. She also shrugged her shoulders and sat in a corner a ways away from them.

"D-did something h-happen?"Hinata asked quietly.

"No."Ammorie said sternly and looked away from them.

"Just leave her alone Hinata."Shino said gently. She nodded her head but looked over at her.

-with Usagi-

"Usagi! We're almost to the gate!"Hidan called.

"So?!"Usagi snapped. He rushed up to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop with him.

"So...It would be wise to rest up. No doubt there will be lots of fighting to be done." Usagi opened her mouth to protest but Hidan cut her off,"Save your energy so you can fight for your sisters."

Usagi slumped her shoulders in defeat,"Good girl."he smirked.

"Bastard. I hate you."she growled.

"Love you too, bitch."he smirked.

-with Yumi-

"Ino. Give it up."Yumi said boredly. "I may be weak but c'mon! I haven't even broken a sweat."

"Just shut up!"ino shouted. She stopped a second, panting, before going again.

"I could get you in those few seconds that you catch your breath."Yumi thought out loud.

"You can't beat me! I'm stronger than you and I'm the one who Sasuke wants!"

"Fan-girl."she mumbled.

"I heard that!"And then she tried to fight harder.

-back with Sasuke-

"**Damn! This is getting hard. **"Sasuke thought as Kimiko dodged yet another attack.

"I can tell you're getting frustrated.'Kimiko giggled.

"You take pleasure in this way too much."Sasuke growled.

"I'm Ammorie no Kaze's sister. What do you expect?"she shrugged. Sasuke ran forward, a kunai clutched in his fist. "You'll have to do better than that." She held her arms out and began spinning. (Neji style.) A wall of fire surrounded her.

Sasuke immediately stopped but the tip of his kunai touch the fire and melted. "**That could've been me!**"Sasuke mentally panicked. (Mentally! Uchiha's do not show panic or fear!)

The fire began to die down and Kimiko jumped over the remaining flames. Sasuke jumped out of the way and deflected the kunai thrown at him. "You'll have to do better than that."he smirked, repeating her words. The fire-bender growled and charged again.

Sasuke feigned to the left but she twirled around and tackled him. His back hit the ground and he realized a katana was being held to his neck. "**Dang!**"he shouted in his head. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back so he was on top with her an inch from death. They kept switching places, tumbling and tackling, rolling on the ground.

"Sasuke! Quite playing around and help me!"Yumi called.

-back to Yumi-

Shikamaru and Choji are still just watching. Sasuke and Kimiko are...wrestling. (Cue anime sweat-drop.) Ino is tiring out but now I am too. I've gotta end this quick before she catches me. I sensed Ino's chakra behind me and ducked just in time from her foot.

"Stay still!"she shouted in frustration.

"No. I don't think I will."I said sarcastically. She threw a kunai and I just dodged it. Damn! My reflexes are slowing down because I'm getting too exhausted. I've really gotta end this soon!

She suddenly showed up behind me and knocked me to the ground before I could react. She pinned me and held a kunai close to my neck. I looked back over to Sasuke and saw him still wrestling with Kimiko.

"Sasuke! Quite playing around and help me!"I yelled.

"This is for kissing my Sasuke-kun."Ino smirked, raising the kunai above her head. I looked into her eyes and saw that jealousy had taken over. She swung her arm down and I waited for the metal to penetrate my neck.

"Open your eyes Yumi and help me with your sister."I heard Sasuke growl. I opened my eyes and saw the kunai in Sasuke's arm. On the ground next to him was Ino, unconscious. "Let's go."

-with Ammorie-

"Well I'm bored. Again."Kiba sighed.

"Shut up dog breath!"Ammorie yelled,"That's the thousandth time you've said that!"

"Sorry."he mumbled. A few seconds of silence passed before a voice broke it again,"Who wants to play a game?"

"W-what game?"Hinata asked.

"Truth or dare...to the max!"Kiba exclaimed.

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."Ammorie said.

"No. This is the dumbest thing you've ever heard. Blah-blah-blueshest-tina-la di medablanc!"he said, speaking completely gibberish.

"You're right."Ammorie agreed,"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Like you."she added.

"Hey!"he exclaimed.

"P-please stop f-fighting you two."Hinata said quietly. 

"We need to work together to get through this whole thing."Shino said.

"Fine."Kiba and Ammorie mumbled at the same time.

-with Usagi-

"I need to see my sister!"Usagi yelled at the two guards at the gate.

"You two are in the bingo book and at the top of the most wanted list."one guard said.

"You just noticted that when I've been here sooo many times before?!"Usagi yelled,"You guys are such fucking rookies! I've been here many times before since I'm allowed to visit my damn sisters!"

"Who are your sisters?"the second guard asked.

"Yumi Saito, Kimiko Ishiyama, and Ammorie no Kaze."

"Let her by."Kakashi said as he came up behind the guards. "She is allowed to pass because of her sisters."

"Thank you so much Kakshi."Usagi said as her and hidan hurried to the tower in the middle of the forest.

**"You know...I never have seen her sisters before**."Hidan thought as they hurried through the village.

--

End of yet another chapter! Please review!


	20. Author's note!

I just want to take a break and talk to all my readers. The reason I write is 'cuz...well 'cuz I wanna. But I put it on fanfiction to let people read it. And for those who like it, they can keep reading it. Those who don't can stop and ignore it each time I update.

But there is always one person who doesn't really understand a simple concept. "You don't like it, don't read it!" It's simple.

I want people to read my stories other than my sisters. (We may not be blood related but we're still sisters.) When I ask you to not be too harsh in your reviews, it's because I'm sensitive. I get my feelings hurt easily. Ask anyone that knows me.

Each time I get a good review, I'm happy and my confience level goes up a little. (But then it's destroyed at school.)

I just wanted to tell my readers to please review but don't be harsh. And if you really don't like the story than don't read it and just ignore it. Thank you.

An author(ess),

Yumi Saito


	21. Chapter 21:A family fight begins

New chapter.

--

-with Ammorie-

"I'm going to take another walk."Ammorie said as she walked to the doorway.

"Why do you need to get up?"Kiba asked.

"I'm getting restless. And I can tell you are too."she said before leaving.

"You know..."Kiba said, a distant look in his eyes,"She sure is weird...But at the same time amazingly hot."

"I heard that!"Ammorie yelled from down the hall.

"Oops."Kiba said before scooting closer to Hinata, who blushed at the closeness.

-with Kimiko- (Kimiko's P.O.V)

"**Oh shit! I've gotta hurry! Now I have Sasuke and Yumi on me. Good thing I'm not the one with the scrolls.**"I thought as I dodged yet another attack from Sasuke. Wait. Where's Yumi? Oh well. I can only focus on one person right now.

-with Yumi(her P.O.V)-

I can see Kimiko from my position in the tree. Her and Sasuke are fighting again. Since she doesn't know I'm here, I can get her. But I don't wanna hurt my sister.

"**Don't let your emotions get in the way of battle.**"my inner self scolded.

"**But she's my sister!**"

"**Don't let that get in the way! If you don't take this chance I will force myself out and take control!**"she threatened.

"**No!**"I shouted before jumping. I landed right on top of her, pinning her to the ground. I moved my hand to her neck and pushed the pressure point, knocking her unconscious.

-with Usagi-

"Where is that stupid forest?!"Usagi yelled. She looked over her shoulder to look at Hidan.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know!?"he shouted back.

"I need to find it."she growled. She turned back around and slammed into a fence. She looked at the sign just above her that read: _Training area zone 43. The Forest of Death._

"Found it."she said weakly, clutching her head where she hit the bottom of the sign.

-with Ammorie-

"Where is that damn Gaara?"Ammorie growled under her breath.

"Looking for me?"a voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Gaara standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest in his normal stance.

"Maybe."she said in her normal tone, mimicing his stance.

"What do you want?"he grunted.

"Who said I wanted anything?"she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would you be looking for me if you didn't want something?"

"Maybe I just wanted to find you to annoy you." Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Just spit it out already."he growled.

"Fine."she growled back,"How did you survive my attacks?!"

"I have my ways."he said simply.

"That's my line."she growled.

"Well I used."he said.

"Quit being a smart-ass!"she shouted.

"Why?"he asked, calm as ever.

"That's it! I'm leaving!"she sighed with frustration, stomping out of the room.

-with Yumi-

"Now for Shikamaru and Choji. "Sasuke said to Yumi as Shikamaru went behind them and Choji stayed in front of them.

"Human Bolder Jutsu!"Choji shouted as his body grew bigger and he began rolling toward them.

"To the left."Sasuke hissed in her ear as Choji got closer.

"My left or yours?"she said nervously, listening to him getting closer.

"Move!"he shouted, grabbing her bridal-style, and moving out of the way. Choji continued moving...straight to Shikamaru!

**Bam!**

Choji kept spinning after knocking Shikamaru over and unconscious and ran into a tree. He went to his normal size, looking dizzy and uncoordinated. All of a sudden he fell unconscious as well.

"Killing two birds with one stone."Sasuke smirked, setting Yumi down on her feet.

"S-should we get t-their scrolls?"she asked quietly.

"Yeah." He walked over to Shikamaru and reached inside his sherkien pouch. "Got 'em."he smirked.

"Um..l-let's get back t-to the others." Sasuke gave her a quick glance before walking away.

-with Ammorie-

(Ammorie's P.O.V)

I decided that I didn't want to stay in that building so I walked back out to the forest. I know I'm not supposed to but I don't care about that. Simple equation to me. I want out plus there's a way out equals I get out.

"Where is she?"I growled under my breath. "How hard can it be to find one of my sisters out here?" Hard. I've been looking for an hour already! I just know I'm gonna get when I get back...No doubt from Temari. She's always scolding me about every little thing I do.

"_W-what are we g-gonna do when they wake up? W-we have to do something p-planned out._" I heard. That's her! I would reacognize that shy tone and quiet stutter any where. Well..almost; Hinata's voice is pretty close.

"_We'll figure something out._"came a short answer. Great. Uchiha's with her. Note the obvious sarcasm.

"Hello Yumi miss me?"I said, coming out from behind a tree.

"It's you again! I have a score to settle with you!"Naruto yelled while shaking his fist in the air.

"I can see someone missed me."I teased.

"Shut up you weirdo!"Naruto yelled.

"Oh I've been called worse."I yawned, provoking him further.

"You're just looking for a fight, aren't cha?!"he yelled.

"Yeah, but not with you."

"Why? Too scared to fight me?!" The next second I was behind him.

"You don't know the meaning of fear until you've fought me."I whispered before knocking him out.

"A-ammorie! W-we need him a-awake."Yumi yelled at me.

"He'll come around sooner or later."I shrugged walking over to her. I stood right in front of her, looking down since she was shorter. "You know...I'm surprised you've come this far."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"she stuttered, intimitaded under my shadow.

"I never expected you to come this far, much less survive."

"And why are you surprised?!"she growled.

"Just am."I shrugged.

"Why are you surprised?"Sasuke asked.

" 'Cuz I am. I'm already ANBU and I didn't think she'd be one of my sisters that would get through this exam."I explained.

"Wow. Harsh."he scoffed before dragging Naruto over next to Sakura. His eyes lit up and he immediately set his plan into action.

"W-why are you here?"Yumi asked me, going back to her stuttering.

"I got bored so I came to find you."I shrugged.

"Why m-me?"

"How am I supposed to know?"I snapped,"Oh! And by the way, Usagi's on her way into the forest."

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking that?! I don't have the answers to everything!"I shouted and she shrank back a little.

"S-sorry."she whispered. I turned toward her completely and looked her up and down; she was fidgeting under my gaze. "W-why are you l-looking at me like t-that?"she mumbled.

"Just seeing what is strong about you. So far...nothing."I explained.

"What do you mean nothing is strong about me?! I can be strong when I need or want to be!"she shouted.

"Then show me."I pushed, glaring holes through her eyes.

"W-what?! I'm not gonna fight you."

"Why? Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"No! Because you're my sister."she snapped back.

"Ahhh!"came Sakura's scream from behind us. We turned around and Yumi started laughing while I bit back a smirk.

Sasuke had moved Naruto's head so Sakura's (small) chest was his pillow. He also moved the blond's hands to under her shirt. Sasuke had moved one of Sakura's hands to Naruto's head, keeping him down, while her other hand was down his pants.

"Mission accomplished."Sasuke smirked, dusting his hands off as he stood up.

"Naruto! Get off of me!"Sakura yelled.

"Mmmmm."he groaned, still unconscious.

"Anyway..."I said slowly, turning back to Yumi. I raised my hand and ...

--

_Cliffhanger! What is Ammorie going to do to Yumi? How is Usagi going to get throught the forest? What does she need to save her sisters from? _

_Please review!_


End file.
